Beginning Dusk
by CJ Bleeder
Summary: The story starts seventeen years after Breaking Dawn. Jacob and Nessie were married May May 5, 2013. They had a son, Masen on Oct 12, 2014. Sarabella was then born March 19, 2016. We start in Forks with Sara and Masen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Insight

I tapped my pencil rhythmically on my small desk. The images in my head flowed like colors, but it was notes that I was hearing. I looked down at the sheet of paper in front of me, wishing Edward were here to help me interpret all this. It's so strange to think of your Grandfather by his first name, but when he only looked seventeen what do you do? I shrugged slightly, thinking, _I could show him, and he would help me translate these notes in my head onto paper._ It was so clear, but Intangible at the same time? I sighed, trying to commit it all to memory, so I could ask him when I saw him again; after all, he could see it directly from my mind.

It was early in the morning. I looked around my room, what had once been my Grandmother's room, my Mia Bella. I smiled to myself at the name that I had given her when I was younger. My Aunt Rosalie would sing to me in Italian when I was small and I picked up Mia, Mia Bella that what I would call my grandmother-- now I just call her Mia, while everyone else calls her Bella. The room had undergone some changes since her time living in this house, Charlie's house. The walls were now a sage green. There were piles of papers all over the desk. There were bookcases along the wall behind the desk filled to the brim with CDs and books that spanned the ages. Edward insisted on this even though I had read every one of them and all the music on the CDs was stored in the most up to date iPod one could afford.

My parents were on a long trip through the Amazon. My mother, Renesmee (who goes by Nessie) and my father Jacob were visiting Zafrina and her coven. They did this as often as they could. It'd been two years since they had gone, so I was not angry with them for taking off-it just meant that I got to spend more time with my great grandfather, Charlie Swan, the now-retired police chief in Forks, WA. Due to my not-so-long life I only just now got to start staying here; I was really only almost seven years old as far as actual age, but I passed very easily as a fifteen year old, maybe even sixteen. I smiled at the thought, I loved how I made everyone on the outside keep guessing and make assumptions, and they were never right. So, since it felt really weird to do so, I never referred to my great grandfather as such. He never really asked me any details or made any judgments, he just loved me and went along with everything in blissful ignorance. I called him Chief. I know he missed his days as Chief Swan, it just seemed to fit as a nickname for him, and he liked it. I got up and looked out the window that over-looked the front lawn; his car was not here. I knew what that meant: fishing with Billy, my paternal Grandfather. My nickname for him was Bila-Pa but has since been shortened to just Bila.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus again on the dream that had awakened me, my inspiration for the music I was hearing in my head and was unable to transcribe onto paper. I hummed the melody in my head and let myself be consumed by the colors as they spilled into my memory. I did not remember the whole dream, just the melody, and the colors the tune made in my mind; they were all dark and sad, almost cold.

WHAM!

Before I realized what was happening I was lying on my back on the floor.

As I tried to regain my vision, I sniffed the air. I knew instantly what had happened. I jumped to my feet in one fluid motion, hissing through my teeth, "Masen, what are you doing in MY ROOM?"

He threw his large hands back in mock surrender and laughed. If anyone who didn't know us had seen this, they would have been scared for my life. I was just barely 5'0" now and Masen, my HUGE older brother, towered over me by almost two feet now. He was already 6'7", but I could swear he was still growing. I glowered at him.

He stopped laughing, realizing I was really angry, his joke spoiled. "Oh, sorry, Ella," he huffed, not very sincerely.

I grumbled under my breath. He was the only one I let get away with calling me "Ella", as long as he wasn't calling me "Cinderella". I rolled my eyes at the thought, remembering all the fights we'd had in the past, him taunting me about my temper-tantrums and calling me Cinderella…me taunting him back, calling him the Shaggy Dog. Of course, he caught my reaction and dove for me again, quick as lightning, thinking I was rolling my eyes at the apology. I jumped out of his way and over his head, nimble as an acrobat. I landed lightly on my feet as he rolled head over heels on the floor and thumped into the wall with a thunderous crash. "Stop it, you'll wake up Nana-Sue!" I hissed.

He shrugged his huge broad shoulders at me carelessly and smiled. "She's already awake: Seth came over this morning."

I was surprised, Seth had been staying with his sister Leah for well over a month, while we were adding on to the Chief's house to help with all the extra family members who came and went. I looked at the clock by my bed: it was 6:32 in the morning. Seth was my brother's best friend and Nana-Sue's youngest son. My brother was only two years older than I was chronologically but could pass for more like five years older than myself. He hated that fact, but so did I, for different reasons: I looked like such a small child next to him and he never let me forget that.

I sighed. "Did Leah kick him out again?"

Masen laughed and shook his head no, but offered no more explanation.

I raised a quizzical eyebrow. Masen stood up and looked down at me, towering like a wall; I squinted up at him and grumbled, "Why do you do that?" It was like he was trying to intimidate me, make me feel even smaller than I already am. Like I needed any more reminders about my height!

He smiled down at me. He looked exactly like my father, they could pass as twins, and he knew that. There were only a few things that gave away who was who, such as their eyes: Masen had my mother's eyes, a milk-chocolate kind of brown, whereas my dad's eyes are dark brown, almost black. My father also kept his hair shorter, and his skin was just a shade darker than Masen's, but other than that, they were the same. Seth could also pass as a sibling.

I heard a tap on the door and it opened a crack. Seth peered in the room through the narrow opening and smiled his huge, goofy smile at me. I smiled back and waved him in, happy to see him for a few reasons; mainly, I knew I would get a better answer from him about why he was here than I ever could from Masen. Seth jumped into the room and grabbed me up, hugging me tightly in his huge arms; I felt like a little doll, all tiny and helpless, my feet dangling far above the floor.

My skin next to his looked like paper lying in a mud puddle. I was pale. That was the long and short of it, and it would never change, no matter how long I baked myself in the sun. I took after my mother that way. I was not as pale as Bella or the rest of the Cullen's, but they had a reason to be that pale. I guess if you don't have a heartbeat like my mother's family, there is nothing to stimulate the color of your skin. Seth's radiant warmth as he hugged me felt like a summer wind, he was hot compared to me, but not so much it was uncomfortable; or maybe I was just used to it after all the time we had been friends. Masen was the same way, but he is annoying where Seth is comfortable and fun. I looked up at Seth; he was just as tall as Masen. I sighed. A pixie in the land of the giants.

"So, what did Leah do this time?" I asked him, grinning. "Why are you here so early?"

Seth's smile slowly faded into a frown, the corners of his broad lips turning down; he suddenly released his huge hug. He looked…heartbroken?

"You don't want me here, Sara?" he whispered.

I slapped his chest in disgust; it was like slapping a hot rock. "I can't believe you think that, you dumb dog, I was just making sure I don't have to go down to La Push and talk to her, _again_."

Leah was difficult, especially since my father was away and she had to run with Sam Uley's pack. That always made her prickly, or more prickly than usual, I should say, having to deal with Sam so directly—it was something she usually tried to avoid. Seth didn't mind having to run with Sam as much, but Leah has history, a long and painful history with Sam. They had loved each other, a long time ago, but due to some ancient Quileute Indian legend, he is now married to Emily (Leah's cousin and former best friend), and they are planning a wedding for one of their two children. You would think that since it's been over seventeen years since all that business with Sam that Leah would have been better about it by now, but I guess since they are part of the pack and they don't age (at least while still changing into wolf form frequently) that the mindset takes longer to get over. I loved Leah as a person, as a friend, but she could really be so difficult sometimes.

Seth sighed, resigned.

"Leah is _so_ grumpy about the wedding. She gets grumpier as it gets closer, I can't even phase while she is in wolf form because I hate being inside her head! She is just so upset that she hasn't imprinted yet, I just needed to get away, and so I figured I could maybe help finish my room here so I could just get out of La Push faster."

I laughed, "It's the first day of spring break and you want to work on finishing your room?"

Seth smiled. "Well, either that or we can go to the beach?"

Masen bobbed his head behind me in excited agreement. You see, Sam and Emily's oldest son had imprinted on Jared and Kim's oldest daughter. I was excited about the coming wedding, but also sad for Leah. I still don't really understand this imprinting thing; I just know it happens to everyone around us who's Quileute, even my parents.

It wasn't as if we didn't want to finish the addition, it was just that it was the first day of spring break! We had been working so hard on it for weeks now. We had already finished Chief's room, which is now on the first floor, behind the kitchen: we made a hallway under the stairs, and Seth's room is to be to the right behind the living room. We had a lot of it completed, it really only needed the drywall finished and a door. The downstairs bathroom was already complete. I hated it for Bella, who had had to share a bathroom with her father back when she had lived here, but that couldn't possibly be as bad as sharing with Masen. I guessed finishing Seth's room could wait until later. Seth could always bunk with Masen for a while.

I shrugged off my song-writing for later. The chief's old room was now Masen's. We stayed here in Forks with the Chief and Nana-Sue because we wanted to go to school here. Masen needed to be near the reservation because he was one of the several protectors. We went to Forks High School. My brother and I had started our real school careers in high school, but we were far from being uneducated. We were not like other teenagers. We needed some normalcy. We had learned a lot from our families, who have been around for a long time and have learned a lot to pass down to us, not all of it to be found in books. Bella and Nessie are the youngest. Regarding actual age, Bella's human years plus her Vampire years she was only about thirty-four years old, but did not look a day over eighteen, and she never would. My mother, Nessie, was really only seventeen years old. She had reached her full maturity at seven years old, and has not changed a day since; she doesn't look a day over eighteen either. I am not aging the same way my mother had; that may have something to do with my father, who isn't vampire in any way, but his odd Quileute shape-shifter genes caused some acceleration in maturity and stopped aging as well. They think I could take up to nine years to get to the point that I will stop maturing, but Carlisle is really sure it's only going to be eight years. Masen turned out just like my father, but with my mother's brown eyes. It took him eight years to become fully-grown. I, on the other hand, took more after my mother, except for my green eyes. Edward says that I have _his_ mother's eyes, and it brings him great joy to know the color wasn't lost after all.

I was ok to look at I guess. I had just about perfect skin, which was nice, no acne worries, just very pale. Bright green eyes the color of emeralds. I had full pouty lips that were a natural shade of pink, so makeup wasn't something I really needed to use; I have a crooked smile that was, to say the least, interesting. Bella loved it. I have high cheekbones that had a soft pink tint to them it almost Undetectable, unless I had recent fed on blood. I have long eyelashes that tickle my face and get stuck in my sunglasses. My hair is long, to my waist, slightly wavy and jet-black; I guess that is from my father.

Masen and I were given family names, Masen Ateara Black, and I am Sarabella Annalice Black. Masen was named after Edwards parents, whose last name was Masen, and Ateara comes from our father's side of the family. I just know the original Ateara was an elder and also a shape shifter, or werewolf depending on who you talked to about it. I was named after my father and mother's parents. Sarah was my father's mother who died when he was very young; the Bella part comes from my grandmother Bella. Her name is Isabella. My mother combined them and got Sarabella. I go by Sara unless you are Masen, than its Ella my middle name. Annalice, (pronounced Anna-lees) that came from Esme, my paternal great grandmother, who doesn't look a day over twenty five if even that; her middle name is Anne, and the Alice comes from my favorite aunt Alice (I would never admit that in front of Rosalie), who could barley pass as a seventeen year old.

I felt my shoulders slump in dejection at the thought of Alice. She was in Squamish, BC, Canada with the rest of the Cullen family. Since they could not stay in one place to long, due to their not aging, that's where home currently is. To say the least I have an interesting setup when it comes to my family.

I don't really know what you would call me, a hybrid? Forks just thought I was a normal teen that was living with her Grandfather because her parents, who were doctors, were in Africa saving the world, and they thought Bella and Edward were those parents. People think that Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are my cousins from Squamish, and that Carlisle and Esme were their adoptive parents-- and I hoped no one asked for me to explain how exactly that all worked. Deception is confusing sometimes even to the one doing the deceiving. My mother Nessie played my older sister who was already in college, and my father is her boyfriend, and Masen a cousin to Seth or something, although no one cared what his story was, he resembled all the other kids on the reservation so they just accepted him…And Charlie was married to Seth's mom, Sue. This is how you have to live when you are immortal and want to be part of the mortal world; since I had been born, I knew nothing else.

I missed my family; that was the longest I had ever been away from them. Being the only blood-drinker town full of non-blood-drinkers can be lonely. I sighed.

Masen raised his eyebrow, noticing my sudden sullen mood. My face always gave my feelings away, but especially to him, who knew me so well.

I slapped Seth's chest. Sometimes I forget how fast I can go through details in my head: only seconds had passed, but Masen and Seth are not regular humans, so they picked up my delay in processing my thoughts. I smiled ruefully in apology and shook off the longing for the rest of our family, determined to enjoy the presence of the ones I actually had with me now. I looked at Masen and said, "So, the beach, but no work?" He smiled, just like my father, broad with shining white teeth; it made me warm inside. You can't miss the rest of your family too much when you have Masen staring at you. At that moment, I didn't find him very annoying.

Seth sniffed the air, shape shifter's senses not necessary with the obvious scents drifting up the stairs from the kitchen: eggs, bacon, bread…I supposed the smells were appetizing, but that wasn't what I was craving right now. I was much more thirsty than hungry.

"Mom's cooking!" He smiled big and goofy and rubbed his stomach. Masen took a larger whiff and nearly ran over Seth as they raced for the door. I just heard grunting and thumping as they went down the stairs, tumbling over each other madly in their competition to reach the table first.

I heard Nana-Sue yell, "I am not done yet, don't you even _think_ about it!" followed by two loud smacking sounds. I giggled softly seeing the image in my head of Nana-Sue smacking both boys with whatever was in her had, probably a spatula. I doubted it would make any difference to the two huge, hungry wolf-boys.

I tidied up my desk and put my papers in order, then I got my stuff ready for a beach trip and jumped into the shower. I let the warm water run over my body and closed my eyes, relaxing, the warm water coursing down my cheeks and forehead as I braced myself against the shower wall with one hand. An image flashed into my mind suddenly, vividly; I almost fell over, my hand losing its purchase on the slick tiles. I stopped myself from opening my eyes as I realized I was recalling my dream. I had a strange ability, if that's what you call it. I can touch your face and let you see what I have seen, and in return, you can let me see what you have seen. My family has a friend, Eleazar, from the Denali Coven, whose ability is to tell what special power a vampire has, and even what a human may obtain if changed into an immortal. I was born in Healy, Alaska, which is near where the Denali's live. Eleazar attempted to read me, but was unable to get a read on me. He figures it's because I am a hybrid it makes me fuzzy, as if I am between the lines. He thinks that my ability is more than what it has shown itself to be, but we may never know. My mother has a similar ability, to be able to convey her thoughts through a touch, but she cannot take images from you. I can also talk to certain people without opening my mouth, through our thoughts. Well, actually only one person, Edward, my maternal grandfather, who can read minds. I can read his mind and he can read mine, so we can also carry on a whole conversation in silence. He is the only person I can do this with, but I have also never met anyone else who could read minds. This is one of the main reasons Eleazar thinks my ability is deeper than how it had already manifested itself.

I shook off the thought as I focused on the image in my head. It wasn't just colors and melody. There was someone there. I could feel the sadness suddenly pouring out of this person, the colors, music, sadness, and his clouded face all-swirling into one tangible, audible panorama. The image of him was so blurry I couldn't tell who it could possibly be. Was it someone I knew?

My chest tightened suddenly at the thought. "It was just a dream, Sara," I told myself as I opened my eyes, trying only to see the shower walls and to hear only the falling water.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Beach Bums

I ran down the stairs as Masen was pushing Seth into the living room. I stopped as they shoved back and forth in the hallway, saw a slight opening, and dove into the kitchen. I smiled to myself, humming softly.

Nana-Sue looked up and smiled brightly at me. "Are you hungry, Sara? You might want to grab something before Seth and Masen…." She trailed off meaningfully, rolling her eyes toward the living room and the still-struggling boys with their never-ending appetites.

There was a loud crash in the living room; Nana-Sue grabbed her spatula and darted past me, determination written across her dark face.

I shrugged absently, watching her go, then glanced at the food on the stove. I wasn't hungry. I don't enjoy eating human food. I can, but it makes me tired and crabby. Masen, on the other hand, hated my diet, blood. I rubbed my throat at the thought, as if I could soothe the itching thirst through my skin. The fire burned slightly, never far off, blazing up if I thought about it too much. It had been three days since I had hunted, but I was still growing, as my mother always says. Masen can live off blood but doesn't prefer to. It makes him lazy. Other than that, he can without problems. We do not drink human blood. That was harder when I was younger, to restrain myself, especially surrounded at times by tasty-smelling people, but I have never taken a life, Apparently, I had it easier than if I was a full vampire. That may be because of my genes, but my great-grandfather Carlisle (we just call him by his first name), has gathered as much information as he could about our new race. I am not saying that humans are not appealing, they smell good, good enough to consume, but I love all the humans I know, so they do not appeal to me.

"Seth are we going to the beach or not?" I called into the living room.

Seth grunted in response, a funny sound.

I went into the living room to investigate, and there behind Masen and Seth was the coffee table. In three pieces. Nana-Sue had a shocked look on her face, frozen into stillness, spatula still upraised as if to swat someone, I looked at Seth and then at Masen: both were scared to death. Not that she could ever hurt them, but Nana-Sue's rage isn't something to be taken lightly. Especially considering how much care she'd put into re-decorating the house, turning Charlie's bachelor pad into a real home for everyone.

"I am going outside," I announced at once, sensing the need for a tension-breaker. I sprinted toward the front door just as the screaming started behind me. I shuddered; that's one thing I never would want: Nana-Sue mad at me. Masen and Seth could be such children.

I pulled out my cell phone, slid it open, and started typing to Aruna Daka.

_What are you doing? BOYS are tearing my house apart!_

Aruna, the daughter of Jared and Kim, is my best friend. (Note* Stephenie Meyer did not give Jared a last name so I did, it means sun or moon in Makan) I call her Ara (Aera).

My phone beeped back in response a few moments later.

_Ara: LOL what are you doing today? I am going to the beach to meet Josh! _

I sighed and typed back.

Waiting for Seth and Masen 2 get ready & we will b going 2 the beach too!

Ara responded immediately:

_Let me know when u get there & I will meet u!_

I smiled. I loved Ara. She was so easy to be around.

I typed back: _I'll call u when I get 2 Bila's house!_

As I slid my phone shut Seth came running out of the house, looking crestfallen, followed closely behind by Masen. They both looked terrified.

I smiled. "So, she's going to tell the Chief huh?"

Masen nodded quickly, shamefaced.

I sighed. "Well, we'd better go to the beach before he is done fishing and gets back here to hear the bad news, huh?"

Luckily, for them I still have not been able to get the Chief to carry a cell phone with him, even then, almost to the quarter-century mark—but we still had to hurry.

We ran to Masen's car, Seth and I both screaming, "Shotgun!" I beat both of them to the SUV, but Seth just picked me up and moved me without any visible effort, so I climbed into the back seat, tossing my beach supplies next to me. Masen drove a black Lexus LX. It's a huge SUV, but if you are as big and Masen and his friends it makes perfect sense. I have a Lexus IS F, also black. I wasn't sure if Dad chose that color because of our last name, or that's just what was available at the time he made the car purchases. I only had my learner's permit, so I couldn't drive it by myself then, so I had to rely on the kindness of my brother, which always came at some price. I remembered something then, and it made me smile: I would be 16 in just a few days. Masen whipped the SUV around and sped down the street toward the highway and ultimately La Push. I sat in the back, daydreaming, humming softly.

***********************************

"Ella! Wake up!" Masen's loud voice jerked me out of my reverie.

I jumped, startled, and whispered, "I wasn't sleeping!"

We were parked in front of Bila's house; the boat was still gone, so I knew he and Charlie were not coming back for a while. The sun was starting to peek through the clouds, casting a weak, watery sunlight down on us, but promising a bit more later.

Ara came running up to the house from down the street, waving and smiling, beach towel flapping over her brown arm. I waved back, grabbed my stuff, and jumped down, almost tripping as I caught my foot on the running board in my haste to reach the ground far below. Masen laughed. I knew it had something to do with my size and sudden bout of clumsiness. Ara stopped at my feet as I turned to face her, and I hugged her gently. She immediately began babbling about all the kids that were down on the beach at that moment, and how much fun the day was going to be. I felt my excitement grow, pushing aside the melancholy feelings, I had had that morning, between missing Alice and the strange dream.

Ara looked at me suspiciously, "You are still coming on Tuesday for the dress fitting right?" I must have looked more disconcerted than I realized.

I smiled widely, giving in to my excitement. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Ara had asked me to be her maid of honor. I was so excited. I knew many people outside of the reservation would think that Josh and Aruna were too young to get married, but Josh had already started phasing, so he had matured to his point of physical maturity and stopped aging; he was huge, too, and looked much older than his years. Madly in love as all imprinted couples are, they want to spend every waking second together, so the elders suggested to Sam to let the wedding plans move forward. The Quileute are very much against premarital sex, so the elders felt the marriage might help avoid any potential…problems. Jared did not want Aruna to go through what he and Kim did: Kim got pregnant before they got married, so they actually ended up getting married the same month as Sam and Emily, just in time not to have to deal with the wrath of the elders.

Ara and I started walking toward the beach. I loved that place. It's so filled with memories, my own and those of people I loved. Bella spent a lot of time here when she was my age; I remember her memories like they were my own, seen through her eyes and replayed in my mind. The water was a deep greenish-grey, plumes of white foam splashing up into the deep blue sky as the breakers crashed onto the pebbly shore. I remembered running on that beach when I was a tiny girl, gathering those multicolored pebbles up in my hands and throwing them at Masen.

We stepped out onto the rocky shore and realized what Ara bad been going on about: there must have been 50 or 60 kids farther out, in the water, riding the waves and splashing each other, and on the beach, laying out in the sun or playing Frisbee or catch. Music blared from a dozen different radios. You could almost feel the exhilaration of Spring Break in the air.

Josh came jogging up, grinning, his black eyes only for her; Ara fairly danced in place next to me in her excitement at seeing him again. It's so hard to see someone that happy, especially when you aren't exactly at your best yourself. I smiled ruefully and looked away as Joshua Uley scooped Ara up and kissed her soundly. Masen startled making gagging sounds behind me. Josh stopped and looked up at him, one eyebrow cocked in challenge. Josh was slightly shorter than Masen, but he was just as scary, all muscled up and fierce. Josh set Ara down very gently, like the most precious breakable china, and without a sound leaped toward and Masen; they took off down the length of the beach, Masen laughing mockingly as he stayed just ahead of Josh, Josh swearing ferociously at his friend as he tried to catch him. There were so many humans around I know they had to control their speed and hated it, but it was still impressive to watch. Seth decided to join in the chase and went flying past me, the wake of his passing a strong, warm wind that brushed my face and made my hair billow out.

Ara kept walking, as if nothing unusual had happened, a big happy smile on her face. She went to Forks High with me and we had almost all our classes together, so we were used to spending a lot of time together, and almost always got along. She was a very easy person to like, someone who almost always seemed happy but never fake about it. Her bubbly, sweet personality was hard to resist; when we were together, it was almost impossible not to catch her infectious joy at life. That innate trait of her personality had been amplified once she and Josh found each other; sometimes, to me at least, I was almost overwhelming. But she was my best friend, and I was determined to get through it, knowing that someday I might meet my other half, too. Or, if not, maybe I'd just figure out how to be happy alone.

We were headed toward the large grouping of kids on the beach and in the water, directly in the center of the beach where the best places to lay and play are. It was a nice day, very warm but not uncomfortably hot. I swung my bag back and forth, as we approached the kids, a mixture of La Push kids, Forks kids and tourists. The normal Spring Break fare.

I had to be the palest person there, by a huge margin. It was amazingly, embarrassingly, obvious. I was so pale I was almost reflective. Everyone at Forks High was under the impression that I was born in Canada, so they forgave me on the pale thing, although they don't get that much sun here either and were more liable to not really care too much. Therefore, at Forks High, I am Sarabella Cullen, carrying on with the charade to hide our unusual family heritage. Masen is still a Black in name; my father hates that I carry around the name Cullen. I think that has more to do with me than with his old distaste for the "bloodsuckers". I smiled to myself at the thought, that conflict for him between the old "us" and "them".

I don't mind being a Cullen. I don't get many questions about my car or my life. I know it'd been eighteen years since Bella went to school in Forks, but they still remember her and they still remember the Cullens—small towns usually have long memories. Of course, the kids I went to school with didn't remember them directly, but when I first started there about seven months before my new classmates had gone home and told their parents about the new students. Those kids came back from their families with stories; a lot of Bella and Edward's friends had married and stayed in Forks, so they all remembered. The Newton kids are the most annoying about it. Bella told me that she would explain all that when they saw us over summer break. There were two Newton kids: Mike Newton, Jr, who was in my grade, and Carrie Newton, who was in my brother's grade.

"Sara Cullen!" someone yelled from a good ways down the beach. I looked up and saw who it was immediately and sighed in exasperation; Ara could not see yet, her eyes were not as good as mine. I had to act as though I was still searching, the entire time wondering what excuses I could make for whatever he had to say. He started running toward us, waving frantically. Mike. Great.

I huffed in frustration and looked up, as he got closer. He waved again happily and I waved back with my free hand, fixing what I hoped was a convincing smile on my face. I didn't like to be rude. He skidded to a stop in front of us, spraying us with lose rocks and sand. I grunted in disgust, brushing it off my shirt and shorts. "Jeez, thanks, Mike!"

He smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that, Sara! Hey, Aruna."

Ara looked at him, annoyed, but didn't answer.

Mike must have decided to ignore her and turned his head to focus on me. "I didn't know you were going to be here, Sara!" He sounded absurdly happy about that. I rolled my eyes mentally.

I looked at him directly, trying to be firm but nice. "Mike, I didn't know you needed to know my every move." His puppyish crush was starting to annoy me, but as soon as the words came out of my mouth, I knew it had stung him and felt bad about saying that. Trying to avoid hurting his feelings again, I quickly followed up with, "My cousins wanted to be here, so I came with them."

That's all I had gotten out of my mouth before I was in the air and headed for the water, Ara not far behind, both of us screaming at the top of our lungs, bewildered. Seth laughed wildly somewhere above me, and then I realized he was carrying me. "Masen, if I get wet, I am running straight for your SUV and sulking in it until I am dry!" I screamed, thrashing uselessly against his hands.

Somewhere behind us Masen grunted angrily and yelled at Seth, "_You're_ gonna die if she gets it wet then!"

Seth set me down, stepping back from me. Sea foam nibbled at me toes; I had been so close to getting drenched. "Aw, Sara, why do you have to be like that?" he whined. "You're no fun!"

I looked pointedly at Josh; he must have gotten the hint, because he set Ara down. She took a deep breath in relief and smiled gratefully at me, her cheeks dimpling.

Seth and Josh sighed in harmony. "You guys suck." Josh grumped as he kissed Ara on the cheek. They reluctantly left us standing where we were, eventually picking up their chase again, this time with Seth in pursuit. The sea breeze carried their laughter back to us.

Masen stood there for a second longer, looking at us speculatively, as if trying to decide what to do. Then, without a word, he turned and took off down the beach, trying to out-run Seth and Josh. He must have decided we weren't any fun, too.

Ara and I started walking toward the group of kids again—but this time from the opposite direction. Scanning the faces, I easily picked Gabby out of the crowd.

Gabriella Yorkie was the daughter of Eric Yorkie and Katie Marshall, as she had been known in Bella's time at Forks High. She was the sweetest girl I knew besides Ara. The three of us were inseparable, even though we had only known each other for seven months. Across from her was Carrie Newton and on the other side was Torrey Mallory. Apparently, Torrey was the result of her mother Lauren's younger, wilder years when she had moved to Los Angeles to get a modeling job. She didn't stay long—apparently they hadn't liked her look-- and moved home pregnant, much to everyone in town's shocked delight. Every small town loves a scandal. Now Torrey and Carrie were best friends: the snob sisters. I couldn't imagine why they were sitting there with Gabby, other than Gabby is too nice to tell them to go away. Gabby disliked those two as much as I did.

We walked up to Gabby and she gave me a relieved smile. "Sara, you came today!" It was as if we were liberating her. Maybe we were.

I smiled back and nodded assent. I couldn't figure out why no one thought I would be here. Maybe they thought I would go to Canada for Spring Break, although I had not mentioned it. Carrie rolled her eyes at me and Torrey mimicked; she was the more unoriginal of the two. I wrinkled my nose at them both and growled softly under my breath as I spread out my beach towel on the pebbly sand next to her. Gabby looked up at me as I sat down, Ara plopping down next to me.

Gabby sighed sadly. "Did you hear about the Cheneys?" she asked quietly.

I raised an eyebrow, confused. I didn't really know the name.

Ara sighed too. "Yeah, it's so sad."

I groaned, feeling left out "What, guys?"

Gabby looked embarrassed, like she'd been caught gossiping, then whispered, "They died in a car accident. Angela and Ben Cheney, in Seattle or something."

I pondered memories, trying to remember Bella's stories about her time in Forks. Angela… thinking, "Angela Weber?"

Gabby's eye widened. "That was her maiden name, how do you know that?"

I blinked spastically in reaction and thought it was not a pause long enough that they would have noticed. "My mom went to school with her, that's all, I just remember her mentioning her name." I looked at them to see if they bought it.

Gabby sighed again and went into the rest of the story. Gabby's father is the new Police Chief in Forks, so she gets news before the rest of us.

I thought to myself about my mistake. I have to be careful not to act like I know too much, too much about things I had learned from my unusual, gifted family.

GGGRRRR! I'd have to be more careful. I couldn't believe I'd slipped up like that. Maybe Forks wasn't such a good idea. Then I thought about the Chief.

I sighed.

Gabby looked up. "I know, it's so sad, but it's nice that the Weber's are helping."

I looked at her, a bit confused. "I guess so," I said carefully, figuring it was a safe thing to say.

I wasn't sure what I had missed, but surely, she was talking about the funeral. Carrie and Torrey apparently got bored while I was pondering and were walking away as I finished answering Gabby.

We spent the rest of the day talking and laying out in the sun. Gabby still couldn't believe Ara was getting married -- Ara was sixteen, and will be seventeen this summer. What's the big deal? I thought, for a moment my own family's odd ways clouding my judgment. But then I realized: we were sophomores at Forks; I guess when you look at it like that it does seem strange. Ara was keeping her last name until she graduated and she intended on going to college before they had kids, so as long as they stuck to the plan I didn't see the big deal.

Josh, Masen and Seth came over several times throughout the day, apparently to make sure they were annoying. They accomplished their goal admirably. As if he felt the same need, Mike would pop over every now and then, but mostly the boys that went to Forks hovered around Carrie and Torrey and whatever girls they added and subtracted from their group at will.

My phone started buzzing in my pocket. I snatched it out and looked at the caller ID: Alice. Alice!

"Hello?" I sang into the phone, excited.

"Sara, guess what?" Alice hummed back, her voice reminiscent of a tiny song with every word. I loved it.

I acted as if I had no idea and was silent for a minute. Part of the act.

Alice grunted, "How could you not know!"

I smiled and spoke quietly into the phone. "You're coming to see me for my birthday?"

I heard the grin in her voice. "You know, if I didn't know better I would say that you can see the future." She laughed at her own joke.

I laughed with her. Alice was the only one I knew that could see the future. Just not mine; sometimes I wished she could.

Alice sang, "I will be there on the 15th, so we have plenty of time before your birthday!"

"Thank-you Alice, I love you!"

"I love you, too, and I will see you Wednesday, so get lots of rest, we have a lot of shopping to do!" Alice replied gaily.

I smiled bigger and said, "Okay, bye."

And she hung up.

I clicked my phone shut and looked up; Gabby and Ara were looking at me. I just shrugged and lay back on my towel.

Gabby sighed and whispered, "Who was that?"

I smiled. "Alice." Gabby shook her head and laid back down.

Over the next several days, we spent most of our time at the beach or hiking. Sometimes we just lay around Ara's house and went through magazines, looking at clothes and wedding stuff. Masen and Seth were stuck finishing the addition by themselves due to the broken coffee table. The Chief would not let up; spring break didn't change anything for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Crowley's

I woke up to early again, my dream still clinging wispily to the corners of my mind. Four days? I have never had a dream so many times in a row. This was the fourth day. I had spent several hours Saturday and Sunday night putting the notes to the melody from my dream down on paper, trying to make sure it was just right. I sighed. Maybe I wasn't getting it right and that was why I kept dreaming it, like it was trying to prompt me into perfection I had tried everything I could think of.

I closed my eyes to see if I could remember anything new this time. There was someone there, and the music flowed around him like he was singing it. He had such intense blue eyes, reminiscent of ice. His eyes made me shiver, which is hard to do. I opened my eyes. _Who was this boy? Did I know him? _I closed my eyes again and tried to focus on his face. All I could see clearly were his eyes.

I rolled over, frustrated. I didn't have to meet Ara and Gabby until 9:00am at Crowley's. Tyler Crowley's wife owned a dress shop in town and she was making our dresses for the wedding. Mrs. Crowley was from New York City; I think her name was Kenna, but I wasn't sure. That's all I really knew about them, except that they had a son who was a junior and on the football team. TJ Crowley, Tyler Crowley Jr …People in that town weren't very inventive. He seemed nice enough, though. Gabby had a huge crush on him. He sat with Seth and Masen at lunch, which wasn't far from us, just the other side of the table. I looked at my clock. 6:18 Am.

I grunted in disgust. "Why!" A perfect time to be able to sleep in a bit, and I couldn't.

I swung my legs out of the bed and stood up. I looked at my bookshelf and sighed, looking for something to occupy my mind, maybe to numb it back into an hour or so of sleep… I pulled out one of the old tattered journals Edward had let me bring with me. As a personal project, I was writing our history in several volumes; as I was growing and learning about my ability, I wanted to start recording memories in tangible form. I wrote the family stories down as if they are fictional novels, so if anyone ever got a hold of them they would write it off as just a story. One of the things I was working on before I left was helping Bella remember and record her human memories; when you become immortal, your human memories become fuzzy, and after a long time could maybe become lost forever as the immortal mind glossed over them. Edward had kept a journal faithfully for the most part of his long life, although there were parts of his life I have not read, and there were parts of his experiences that I am sure he did not write down. I just loved reading them, experiencing the way Edward thought, committed to paper. I read them and knew how he felt, like I was passing through his life alongside him. It may be because we are related, or maybe because I have seen inside his mind, seen the memories as if I lived them. Either way, reading his journals was like an escape from reality for me for a while, a welcome one at that moment.

I read through one of the journals, one from the horrible time when he had left my Bella, trying to keep her safe from the dangers he brought into her life by being a vampire and loving her while she was still a mortal; he had wanted to give her what he thought would be a gift, a normal life, but he hadn't realized how deeply bonded they already were then, and being apart had almost destroyed them both. The part where he actually left her and was alone for almost seven months was not in there; the journal started with a plane ride back from Italy. Mia Bella had gone there to let Edward know she was actually alive, to keep him from killing himself in despair by exposing himself to mortals and incurring the Volturi's anger. Once reunited, they had spent the entire plane trip back to Forks staring at each other, stunned at how much they loved each other, how complete they had felt again once they were together again. It made me so sad, but so happy, having to feel the despair in his penned thoughts and then the transition to joyous realization that they were never going to part again.

I suddenly looked around the room, seeing it through new eyes, and thought, it all started right here. I know he used to sneak in here and watch her sleep. There is something that vampires find fascinating about humans sleeping, and Bella was apparently fascinating to watch, with her frequent dreams and talking in her sleep. Edward and Bella were made for each other; I know that from their story, and from seeing them together. Like the imprinted couples, I knew, in a way, how intense and devoted and utterly convinced in the rightness of their love they were. Almost magical. I just hoped I would find someone to love me like that. My family just seemed to be drawn to the ones they love, uncontrollably, undeniably. It's amazing. I hoped I wouldn't be the only one left out of that magic.

Resigned to being awake, I swung my legs out of bed, went to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. My eyes were darker than usual; it had been a week since I went hunting. They were muddy, but still green.

Alice will be here tomorrow and we will go hunting together, I thought absently, scrutinizing every feature of my face, critical, trying to see it like a stranger was. I was ok to look at, I guessed...

I blew my hair out of my face and sighed. Someone will love me. Surely, they would. I started thinking again that maybe Forks wasn't where I needed to be.

I turned the shower on and jumped in, hoping a nice hot bath would help wash my melancholy away. I closed my eyes against the spray and started thinking about the sad boy from my dream again. His song filled my head and wrapped around me like a cool embrace. It was beautiful, so sad and full of longing, but beautiful. I hated that I didn't have a piano there at Charlie's; I had one back home, plus a ton of other instruments, some which I could play and some not; I was always intending to learn more. Maybe when we are in town today I should at least try to find a keyboard, I thought, and my mood began to brighten There was a small music store on the same street as Crowley's.

I opened my eyes and smiled. I had a plan. It helped push the last traces of my sadness back into the deeper parts of my mind, where it was easier to ignore.

I finished getting ready as fast as I could and ran down the stairs without making a sound, not wanting to wake anyone. Seth was passed out on the couch. I giggled and wondered how Nana-Sue and The Chief slept down the hall from that—then I remembered how the Chief snored, and thought maybe Nana-Sue would be the only one with a real problem, after all. Seth snored louder and then grunted, mumbling something about running, then turned over on his side. I walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock. 7:38 AM. I grumbled. Gabby wasn't picking me up until 8:30am. I shrugged and went into the backyard quietly, looking for something to occupy myself for that time.

I stopped on the back porch, surprised. The Chief was standing out there, staring into the woods.

I smiled and whispered, "Chief?"

He looked back at me, smiling back in pleasure at seeing me. "Sarabella, good morning." He has a nice, rumbly voice, and is very easy to be around.

"What are your plans today?" he asked, looking me up and down quickly, noticing immediately that I was dressed and ready to go out. You can't fool an old cop.

I looked like I was pondering, and replied, "Crowley's, and then shopping."

He sighed, confounded as always by girly things, and also maybe wondering if I was hiding something, trying to sneak out so early. "Isn't Alice coming in tomorrow to take you shopping?"

I giggled "Yes, but that's clothes shopping for fun, I have to get something in particular today in town."

He put his arm around me and smiled. "What's that? And how do you know someone hasn't already gotten it for you for your birthday?"

I scrunched up my nose. "Because it something that I just thought about, something that I need."

"May I ask what you need so bad?" the Chief grunted, interrogation-mode in full swing.

I sighed, gave up on my vagueness. "A piano."

He looked down at me wide-eyed and speculative. "I don't know if I have room here for that."

I smiled my crooked smile, knowing it would win him over. "I know, Chief. I'm going to downsize and get a keyboard instead of a full-size piano."

His face suddenly got sad.

I studied this reaction, confused. "What's wrong, Chief?"

He looked down at me with my mother's and brother's soft brown eyes, eager to please me. "Sara, I am so sorry, we can make room if you would like. I'd love to hear you play."

He held my face in his hands; he didn't hold back from the touch of my cold skin. From the gentle confines of his rough, warm palms, I shook my head. "No, Chief, I want it in my room, so I will be ok with a keyboard, I promise. I just have this song in my head that I have written down, and need to be able to hear it, and to play it."

He cocked his head to the right a little, nonplussed. "You haven't heard it yet?"

I smiled at him again, lifting a finger to wave in front of his face. He blinked. "Don't ask, remember?"

"Hmph," he grunted, twisting his mouth in annoyance, then resignation. "Well, if that will make you happy. Are you excited about Friday?" He released my face, dropping his hands to my shoulders.

"Oh yes I am!" And I was.

Chief shook his head, amused. "You do not take after my side of the family at all."

He chuckled. "Has your Mia told you how much she has always hated parties? Didn't even want to go to her own prom. Edward had to trick her into it."

His eyes grew distant with memory, even a little misty. I remembered that this was Mia Bella's father, not just my great grandfather; she was his only daughter, his only child, and although they weren't showy about their relationship, she and the Chief were very close. It was difficult for him to be so far from Bella for so long, even though they spoke frequently on the phone. Also, I imagined it was hard for him, even now, that his daughter had changed so much, and that so much of her life was now shut off from him. He took the "need to know" thing with good grace, but we all knew he resented it a bit, suffering it so he could have some kind of relationship with her and with us, his strange family.

Yes, Bella and Nessie hated attention and presents, just like him. I smiled reassuringly up at him, stretching up on my tiptoes to plant a kiss on his bearded chin.

"I know, but it's ok, Alice will be here." Bella and Nessie will tolerate just about anything for Alice's enjoyment.

I heard Gabby's tires turn onto our road, several blocks away. I didn't move just yet. That would not be normal. I looked up at him and thought to ask, "What are you doing out here?"

The Chief sighed. "I am still used to getting up and going to work, and it's probably going to rain today, so no fishing. Hopefully we'll get Seth's room done today and get him off the couch." He smiled brightly at that concept. He loved Seth almost like a son now after all this time, or at least a favorite nephew.

Gabby's car pulled into the driveway, the tires crunching on the gravel. I jumped up and kissed his cheek in farewell. "Gabby's here, got to go!" He smiled fondly and waved goodbye behind me, not something a normal human would have caught, so I continued toward the front door.

Gabby knocked lightly and Seth sat straight up in surprise as I swung the door open. "Seth, it's ok, go back to sleep."

He blinked sleepily at me and yawned. "WHHEEEREE ARRREE YYYYYYOUUU GGGOINNG?" he mumbled, his words distorted by the yawn. He stretched mightily, joints popping.

I laughed. "Dress shopping."

He lay down with a thump, all interest in my outing evaporated by mention of girlyness. Gabby was standing on the porch, smiling at me through the glass inserts in the front door.

I winked at her. "Seth, why are you on the couch?" I asked him in the most overly concerned voice I could manage without laughing.

Seth'-s eyes slid closed and he mumbled something. "Masen snores too loud." Then he started snoring, sounding like a chainsaw. I covered my mouth to stifle my giggles and ducked outside; Gabby and I ran onto the lawn, laughing uncontrollably. The door closed silently behind us.

Gabby strained for breath and choked out, "I heard him from the street." We stumbled to the car still giggling.

We rode into town, laughing all the way; it was maybe a fifteen-minute drive. Ara was already standing in front of Crowley's, looking nervous as we pulled up. Our laughter stopped immediately as we parked and I watched her, noticing immediately that something was wrong. What could be going on we weren't late? Did her and Josh get into a fight? That would be odd they never fight. I mean how could you fight with someone you were meant for, your other half. I stepped out of the car with all those questions floating around in my head.

I ran to her and asked, "What happened?"

She smiled at me weakly.

I touched her face comforting her. Everything flashed into my mind as if I was watching a movie. I saw her getting up this morning feeling sick. I saw her run to the bathroom; I dropped my hand and put it over my mouth. She just looked at me. Shaking her head slowly I grabbed her hands they were safe.

I looked at her and told her, "Let's get these dresses sized."

She looked at me and then at Gabby. Gabby looked very worried still wondering what was going on. I just held Ara's hands.

Ara stuttered, "I screwed up."

I squeezed her hands and shook my head, "No." I whispered.

Gabby finally put everything together. She ran over hugging Ara, "Ara, are you sure?"

Ara Nodded, slowly as if she was in shock.

I shook her arms, "Have you talked to Josh yet?"

She looked at me like I was crazy, "Then Sam will know and then my dad will know. No!" I can't tell him!

I stood there stunned.. She was right. I thought all the options ran in my head quickly.

I smiled lightly, "It's ok, the wedding is in May the second week right?"

Ara looked at me, dazed.

I continued, "Its March 14th that's two months. Maybe we can hide it until then?"

Ara's smile brightened. She nodded, "That might work."

Gabby said, "So do you still want to try on dresses?"

Ara responded, "Yes but don't say anything around Mrs. Crowley she knows Emily."

Gabby and I smiled and nodded in agreement. We went inside. We spent several hours being measured and pinned. Mrs. Crowley seemed to notice the coldness of my skin. I smiled at her and made sure I kept conversation with Gabby. I still don't understand why my skin is so cold. My mother and father are very warm blooded. I watched Ara carefully. I knew everything would work out at least the wedding was soon...

I smiled brightly at her and made a face as Mrs. Crowley apologized for poking me. I didn't feel the poke but I acted as though I did.

I looked down at her and smiled, "It's okay." She pulled her pin out and the very tip of it was bent. I shrugged, "Maybe that's why it didn't work."

She looked at me with questions in her eyes but only said, "Maybe." She was finished and we got all of our things together. Gabby's stomach rumbled.

I laughed, "Lunch time?"

Ara nodded furiously.

We walked down the main street in Forks. There wasn't much but there was a little lunch café just at the other end. That's where we were headed. As we walked we passed by Weber's Song. I peered into the window as we walked by and noticed they actually had a wide selection of keyboards.

Ara caught my eye, "Do you need to go in there?"

I looked up at her and sighed. "Yes, but I can wait until after lunch." We giggled and ran the rest of the way. I sat back and watch Ara and Gabby eat. Ara hates it when I don't eat with her, she teases me and calls me a want be snob sister.

I lied and told her, "I had a huge breakfast because I didn't know how long she was going to make Mrs. Crowley resize her dress."

Her mouth fell open and she stared at me. She chunked a French fry right in my face. I could have caught it but I deserved it, it landed on my right cheek and flopped on the table.

I stared at it like I couldn't believe she had just done that. I looked up slowly and smiled widely. She let out a wild giggle and so did Gabby.

I looked at her and gasped "What?" touching my face.

The man behind the counter looked up at us and mumbled under his breath something about, "Teenagers and uncontrollable."

I was the only one who could have heard him. I shushed them and flicked the fry back at Ara. She ducked and squealed. I rolled my eyes. We calmed down and they finished eating. We cleaned up our table including the French fry war and left the man a tip. I smiled as we walked out the door and the man behind the counter looked down at our table and sighed with relief. We walked back to Weber's Song and Gabby was going on about how she had heard that Carrie was trying to hook up with TJ. This upset her greatly. I felt horrible; I decided I would talk to Seth tonight.

I took a deep breath at my idea hoping I would relax some more. I was so wound up thinking about finally hearing the song for real... The air flowed into my lungs my throat burned, a fire I was not used to feeling. This was different from my normal thirst, or was it had I let it go to long? The air was thick and sweet, it wrapped around me like a blanket. I almost had no control, I wanted to find it and consume it. I made my legs stop that unfamiliar feeling. Was someone bleeding? I exhaled quickly and looked around. I have to breathe I have no choice. I moaned and inhaled the fire burned hotter. My mouth watered and my tongue danced across the roof of my mouth.

Ara looked at me, "Are you okay Sara?"

I smiled with my teeth gritted together. I just shook my head.

Ara smiled, "Maybe you should have had lunch."

I grunted, "I think your right, let's go inside." She had no idea. I pushed the door in and the delightfully sweetness hit me as if I was entering the pits of Hell from the gates of Heaven. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked around. There was an old man behind the counter but that was it. I held my breath knowing I should turn around but I needed that keyboard like I needed air, I knew I could control this. I saw they had a Baby Grand in the corner. I felt a push, which shook me from my daze.

Ara pushed me in the store, "Sara walk!"

I smiled not opening my mouth still holding my breath. I walked to the Baby Grand and lightly touched the keys, hitting the first few notes of the sad song. It consumed me again almost making me forget the burn. I had to get this song out of me. I continued to play the next few bars. It was so sad but it made me feel alive. It hurt in my chest. I realize I had not taken a breath, I inhaled deeply and the burn made me stop. I stepped away from the Baby Grand. I have to get out of here maybe I was just panicking. I looked around wildly, there were keyboards right there, not 5 feet away. I looked up and saw what I needed, it would do A Roland FP-7 Digital Piano it came with a bench, a stand and headphones. I walked over to it and touched it. It felt right I smiled and I tapped the keys in the order of the song. I sounded just fine, it's not a Baby Grand but I will survive. My chest burned, I inhaled again and choked, it was almost unbearable I grabbed my chest trying to hold it back. I looked around maybe they were burning something? Someone was wearing a perfume that had animal pheromones in it. I laughed at the thought a nervous laugh, but Gabby and Ara were fine, it just had to be me. I went to the counter and explained to the old man what I intended to purchase. Gabby and Ara were walking around looking at the guitars smiling and giggling. They didn't ever really understand my passion for music. They considered it a silly past time, they would rather be talking about boys and shopping, which I did not mind. Music was a part of me that was indescribable; it was like a way to let my soul talk.

The old man looked at me and asked me," are you sure that's the one you want?"

I raised my left eyebrow and said, "Yes sir, I need that, I have music in me that needs to come out."

He started at me as if I had said something crazy but then smiled and nodded. He pointed to the keyboard and asked, "The whole package?"

I smiled back at him, "Yes sir."

He replied, "Its $2135.00"

I realized what he meant with his questions. I handed him my credit card. I took a deep breath in and almost fell over in pain the burning almost made me blind.

Ara gasped. "Sara?" I waved her away, and stood up slowly.

The old man looked concerned, I just mumbled. "I skipped lunch."

He shrugged and looked at my card, "Cullen?"

I looked at him, "Yes." I replied.

He smiled and replied I sold Edward Cullen a piano many years ago." He smiled at his memory.

I smiled back still in unbearable pain, "That's my father." I felt the ping in my heart as I told my lie.

He nodded, "He was a very nice young man, I see where you get your love for music, I heard the little that you did play it was beautiful..." He rang up everything and asked, "Would you like this delivered?"

I nodded, "When could you have it to my house, I live with the Swan's?"

He nodded taking down the note.

Hurry old man I think I'm dying!

He said, "Its 2:00pm I can get it there by 2:30pm."

I smiled and signed the receipt and told him, "That's perfect."

He nodded and I turned to leave that's when I saw him. Standing in the back by the guitars he was staring at me as if he knew something, he was studying me. His eyes, I gasped and the air burned like a just swallowed a gallon of acid, I was drowning. Ice blue eyes, so sad they pierced right through me, his hair was messy and covered most of the left side of his face it was dark brown to the point it could have been black and the tips were red. He was fair skinned and he seemed perfectly built not to large not skinny. I moaned as the fire burned and the need for air became unbearable. I walked to the door and ran out on the street.

I didn't look back until I could breathe again. I looked back when I heard the steps behind me. Ara and Gabby were running after me.

Ara caught up, "Who were you looking at?"

I turned and looked at them, "I just need to get home."

Ara and Gabby both gasped.

I jumped, "What?"

Ara stuttered, "Your eyes are so dark, they look black!"

I blinked.

What? What do I do now? Alice I need Alice.

I looked at Ara, "I'm sorry I don't feel good I have to go home."

Gabby nodded and I hugged Ara and walked to Gabby's car. I had to get home and call Alice.

What's happening to me?

I pulled out my phone as I sat in the car; I sent Alice a text message: I have to talk to you!

Alice replied: I'll be there in the morning. J

I responded: Something is happening to me and I don't know what it is!

Alice responded: Should I be worried?

I sighed and responded: I'm scared. I will call you when I get home.

Alice: Ok Hurry.

I knew she was pacing. It was nothing. I just closed my eyes all I saw was his eyes. I opened them gasping for air the burn had diminished but was still there. Gabby looked worried.

I moaned as sickly as possible, I didn't have to try hard, "It's just my stomach I just don't feel good."

Gabby looked at me cringing in pain. She nodded and pulled onto my street.

I jumped out when she got in front of the house and waved to her. "Gabby I will see you Friday, I'll be okay promise."

Gabby didn't look as if she believed me but nodded, "Call me later, please!"

I ran to the door as she drove away. I stopped on the step, ran back into the front yard, and dialed Alice. "Hello?" she yelled into the phone, I could hear Edward and Jasper mumbling in the background concerned.

I grunted, "You told them? I don't even know what's wrong yet?'

I heard Edward moan, "I knew this was a bad idea she should not be there without one of us."

Alice shushed him, "Sara what happened..."

I went through the whole story about buying the keyboard just leaving out the boy and the dream. Edward knew I loved to compose music so there would be no questions about the music store.

Alice sighed, "Maybe you're just thirsty."

I sighed, "I was with Ara and Gabby all day and I was fine, but you may be right"

Alice pondered humming lightly.

I knew she was imagining something, I whispered, "Alice, Ara told me my eyes looked black, Alice that's not something they do normally they just get a little muddy."

Edward moaned in the background, "Alice, no."

Jasper asked, "What, did she see something?"

Their voice's turned into murmurs; she must have walked away from them.

I grunted, "What Alice?"

Alice sighed, "Just stay home tonight and I will be there tomorrow you can show me what happened and I will help you figure it out."

I smiled I know she will. I just hope I can skip over the dream it just seems silly to share. I looked up as a pickup truck slowly drove down the road.

I smiled feeling better, "Alice I have to go my keyboard is here. I love you all."

Alice whispered, "It will be ok. I promise. We love you too."

I hung up as the truck pulled into the driveway.

Seth stuck his head out the front door and yelled, "Who's that?"

I smiled, "It's a delivery from the Music store!"

Seth stepped out into the yard, "You need some help?" he offered.

Although I knew, I could handle the weight no problem it was nice to be just a girl sometimes. I nodded, "Sure, Seth there may be some really heavy stuff on here."

He looked at me and rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean you couldn't handle it."

I laughed, "I know, there are a few things that come with this so yes, I would love some help."

I took a deep breath and turned towards the pickup. The door opened and the boy from the store, from my dreams stepped out. I held my control and started to walk across the lawn toward him smiling the best that I could. I had to of looked as if I had seen a ghost or maybe like I had been stabbed. He looked at me but did not smile he just nodded. He started unloading my things and Seth picked up the largest package in his arms and turned to walk inside. The boy turned to me and handed me a clipboard with a delivery slip and a pen. I signed and handed him the pen and his clipboard.

He smiled slightly, "Thanks."

His voice was amazing, I gasped, the wind rustled the leaves at our feet and I caught it. His scent, I was on fire, drowning. I stumbled backward. He looked at me as if I had stabbed him. The smile vanished; I realized I just wanted to drink. I moved away faster than I should of, but I had to stay back.

I stuttered, "Sor... Sorry, I hav have to g...o Ins...s...ide and sho...ow...w him where it go...o...oes."

He nodded still looking really hurt almost angry.

I turned and ran inside and up the stairs. Seth just stared at me. I inhaled and exhaled trying to get the burn out of me. I did this for several minutes. Grasping my chest, I heard Masen coming up the stair followed by footsteps, the chief I guessed. Masen pushed open the door, and it pulled in the fire, I felt the rage build in me because it didn't know what this was and why I had no control over it. Masen looked at me horrified.

He had a box in his hand, "You left these outside."

I raised an eyebrow, "These?" Then I remembered that I took nothing with me when I escaped. I grumbled, "Sorry Masen."

He snorted and stepped in the room placing the box on the floor and the boy appeared behind him with another box. I turned and stared at Seth. Seth looked worried. Masen said, "Sara, this is Zander," Pointing over his shoulder, "Where do want this?"

I pointed, in the corner unable to make myself respond, the burn would not let me. I was afraid to open my mouth I would attack him. I felt if I kept my mouth shut, the demon would be held at bay.

They set the stuff down and Masen grunted, "Umm do you want him to set this up."

I groaned shaking my head, and walked to the window. Inhaling deeply, it did not help, he was everywhere I could feel him all around me. It was almost comforting; I could just close my eyes and, let it take me. I just knew that I have never felt like such a monster before, like such a predator.

Masen huffed and rolled his eyes he turned to Zander, "Sorry, Girls!" I heard them go back down the stairs. Seth was still standing there.

He grabbed my shoulders, "You're shaking?"

I looked up at him. I hissed at him, "I want to kill him."

Seth shrugged and laughed, "I think that about Masen sometimes too."

I looked at him. I knew I couldn't say anymore, I would have to figure this out on my own.

Seth hugged me and said, "Just ignore him, Alice will be here tomorrow." He released me and stepped back.

I smiled the best that I could. I have never wanted anything as badly as this ever. I looked down at the yard and watched Zander get into his delivery truck I knew at that moment that everything was different, I am a monster he could never be around me again, I could not submit to the monster. I slammed the window and caught my reflection; it was a face, I have never seen before.

I hissed, "I am a monster."

Zander was looking up at me from his truck; I could only imagine what he was thinking. He looked so angry but I did not understand why. He didn't know me and he was lucky that he would never see me again. I must be misreading his emotions. He pulled off down the road and was gone, and safe.

I sat on the floor and started unpacking my new distraction.

Seth looked at me, "Are you Ok?"

I nodded. He headed out the door and I heard him quietly go down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Broken Bottles

With a start, I realized I was still sitting on the floor in my bedroom. I jumped up and looked out the window: it was dark outside. I sighed and looked at the clock. 12:25am

Where had the day gone? Had I really distracted myself so easily?

I smiled to myself and looked at what I had accomplished. My keyboard was set up and everything was put together.

Had I really drug it out that long?

I looked around at the mess on my floor and smiled. I inhaled deeply, almost expecting the burn again, but this time the air flowed into my lungs unobstructed and clean. Finally.

I cleaned up the mess of boxes and plastic on the floor and thought back over the last 10 hours. I had gone through Edward's journals, trying to find one memory, but it wasn't there.

_Was this the same as it was for him?_ I thought to myself as I carried the trash silently down the stairs.

I laughed quietly: there is no way this is the same! But Edward had been drawn to Bella, right? Maybe I should call him, try to hash it out with someone who may have some insight.

I snuck through the front door with my trash in hand, tossing it all into the can, letting the lid fall back into place silently.

_Maybe Alice was right: I am just too thirsty. I shouldn't have let it go on this long, I know better._ I looked out into the woods and smiled.

That just had to be it! Maybe the boy, Zander, had a cut, maybe he ran over a cat, I was just that thirsty. I can usually ignore a human's scent unless they are bleeding; then, it's nearly impossible.

I had my self control, but not like Carlisle does, or Edward. Bella is much more controlled than I was, and so was my mother, although I have never had even an ounce of human blood. They both had: granted, it was donated blood, but my mother didn't try that with me; she always stuck to the animal blood. She figured that's what she drank, and she didn't change her diet, just how many times she had to feed. I never seemed to mind. With Masen, it was different, so he'd told me; Mom had only craved human food while she was pregnant with him, which was strange, because she had always preferred blood, although she can have both. She didn't seem to have the side effects like I do when I eat human food, though.

I started walking toward the woods slowly; I looked around and saw no one, so I ducked into the tree line and started running, flat-out, full-bore. I loved to run where no one could see me, it made me feel so free. The wind pulled my hair back and the branched grabbed my arms as I passed, but it didn't matter. _If I was human this probably wouldn't feel very good_, I thought, but it felt like gentle fingers brushing my skin as I leaped through the thick undergrowth. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, and I caught the scent I was looking for, Elk. My eyes flashed open and I let the instinct take over.

I lay back against a huge tree and rubbed my engorged stomach, smiling. I was very pleased with myself. I really wasn't that much of a mess, just dirty. Masen would never be able to do that: he'd come back from a hunt looking as if he'd taken a bath in blood and mud. I nodded to myself, satisfied. _There, that oughta do it. _

I pulled myself up and started walking back toward Forks. I had run a good twenty miles from home, but I didn't hurry now, I had plenty of time. I enjoyed the cool night breeze and the sounds of the forest.

That's when I caught the trace. I inhaled and looked around, captivated. There was someone else here. It was fresh; new, like they had just run by. This was no human, or shape shifter, or half breed. This was a vampire, one that I did not know.

Almost paralyzed by sudden apprehension, I whipped out my phone and called Masen. He picked up after a few rings and grumbled, sleepily, into the receiver. "Ella? What?"

Trying to keep my voice low, I muttered back into the phone. "I'm in the woods, and there is a vampire out here that I have no idea who they are, I've never smelled this scent before. Whoever they are, they are heading toward town. Masen, we have to take care of it."

I heard the phone click without even a response, and I knew he would be here soon. I heard howling to the east a few moments later, and felt a wave of relief pass through me. He was calling out the pack.

I took off as fast as I could, heading straight for Forks.

The scent seemed so very new, growing stronger with every step. I saw the roof tops as I came closer to town. I jumped up into a large evergreen and leapt onto the closest rooftop, scanning the streets and houses all around me, searching for anything unusual, but trying to keep hidden at the same time. If he was in town, I did not want to be seen: I needed the advantage of surprise.

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop like a cat and kept on his trail, although it was now below me. I knew I could keep up with it easily, and the thrill of the pursuit sang through me. It felt so good to allow myself to give in to my instincts and not be in danger of hurting someone innocent.

There was a sudden crash in front of me: the sound of breaking glass. I stopped to listen, frozen in place. The vampire's smell was almost overwhelming, as if they were very close, but I couldn't see anything.

_Where are Masen and Seth?_ What was I going to do alone, I had never encountered a vampire on my own that I did not know. Most vampires don't know what to make of me. I am as strong as they are, just as fast, and have the same keen vision at they do, but I have a heartbeat and blood coursing through my veins, not venom. I feed the same way they do, but by choice, not by necessity. I just have a somewhat tempting smell to the full vampires, which is slightly over powered by a vampire perfume.

Jasper had taught me a lot about defending myself. My father and Edward hated that he did that, but it was absolutely essential to me. They didn't see why I would ever need fighting skills. Edward was scared of what actual combat might do to me; they did not know if I could actually be hurt, and they didn't know if my body could handle a bite. Vampires are venomous; I am not. Venom would kill a shape shifter, which is what my father is. They just didn't know what my odd hybrid body would do if I were bitten, and they didn't even allow the idea of testing the theory out.

It made me nervous also.

Thoughts of a fight flashed through my head; I tried to plan various reactions and attacks, just in case. I was just hoping to be able to tell this vampire that we lived there, and they couldn't hunt there.

Most vampires are willing to work with the Cullens in these situations, since they don't want to step n a large coven's toes. There were too many Cullens and Blacks for any loner to deal with.

There was the sound of glass shattering below me, but it wasn't like the sound of a window breaking. I walked to the edge again, peering down.

There was a boy below me, tossing empty glass bottles into the road. He wore a hoodie so it was hard to tell if I knew him, looking down like that, but he seemed familiar... But I somehow knew. _Of course_. I inhaled deeply to test my hunch: the burn told me at once, who it was.

There was a sudden movement in the tree line a few yards away from him; unnatural movement, furtive and quiet, something no one else but someone like myself or my family would notice. I realized instantly what was happening: the vampire was stalking his prey. And the prey was Zander. I sucked in a sudden breath, horrified, not caring how the air charred my lungs. _No!_

I watched Zander throw another bottle and I decided what to do. I jumped down onto the pavement behind him at the same time the glass hit the asphalt, shattering into a thousand glittering shards, the sound disguising my landing.

The figure in the woods stared at me with blood red eyes, suddenly visible from that perspective, and the bone-white face suddenly filled with rage, knowing his plan was thwarted. I walked toward him slowly, and he hissed at me, enraged, his eyes rolling around violently. I suddenly understood that this was a newborn, totally out of control, thirsting for Zander's blood, for anyone's blood. And he wouldn't care for caution or discretion, or know anything about our large family.

_Oooh, I'm in trouble now…_

As if to prove my point, he let out a high-pitched wail. Zander whirled around at the sound, surprised.

He gasped in shock, seeing me. I turned to look at him, unable to help myself, my eyes drawn to him like magnets. I caught his eyes; ice blue, they seemed glassy, blurred, maybe from crying…Somehow I managed to have time to feel sad for him.

The Vampire tried to make his move, thinking he'd caught me off guard.

I growled, crouching down into a combat stance like Jasper had told me. Had to protect my flanks. "No you don't!" I hissed at the vampire, baring my teeth. Even if I wasn't venomous, at least my teeth are sharp and my jaws are strong. I'd do what I had to do, to protect Zander.

His scent, so alluring, so damning, swirled to me on the night breeze. I groaned deep in my chest, struggling against the thirst, trying to focus on what I had to do.

I lunged forward, grabbing the vampire around the waist, pinning his arms to his sides so he couldn't tear at me, and took off into the woods, running as fast as I could, hauling him with me. I didn't know if I was protecting Zander or my victim. It didn't matter. Same end.

The Vampire screamed, confused, grappling at me even though his upper arms were trapped. "What _are_ you!" he shrieked, clawing at my back.

I felt his nails ripping my shirt and scraping my skin. _Well, I guess now they all will know I can be hurt_, I thought absently, still running, trying not to feel the pain.

I growled, ignoring the pain the tore through me. I wasn't sure what was worse: the vampire ripping through my granite skin, or the pain of Zander in my throat and chest, burning me, pulling me back toward him. I started moving faster, digging deep inside me for more speed; I had to get him as far away from Zander as I could.

As I flashed through the dark forest I could hear howling coming from both sides, following us, but still not there yet. The Vampire ripped one arm free and grabbed at my hair, whipping my head back. He managed to dig his heels into the forest floor, kicking up dirt and pine needles, with a mighty shove throwing me away from him. I flew through the air, hitting a large tree with a crash, slamming to the ground again, my breath knocked out of me for a moment.

I growled, enraged, once I'd managed to take a breath again, although I still couldn't move from the shock, glaring at him through my crazy hair. "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into!" I shrieked. I barely recognized the sound of my own voice. I looked up at him and realized he was coming at me with his mouth wide open, ready to bite. _He's going to bite me!_ Somehow, I found the strength to move; I jumped off the ground and darted to the side, trying to escape him.

The Vampire reached out, lightning quick, grabbing my right arm and pulling it back savagely; I slammed back to the ground again, helpless, sprawled on my back. The vampire's face, white as the moon, blood red eyes raging, hovered over me, grinning. He reached down, grabbed my neck, and pushed me against a tree, holding me a few inches off the ground by my throat. I choked for breath, struggling against him futilely.

He spit at me, his voice like grinding broken glass. "_Who are you_?"

I struggled to talk, but he was holding me up by the neck, and squeezing. I felt darkness encroaching on my field of vision, spreading, threatening to overwhelm me. My lungs burned, begging for air. _NO!_

I closed my eyes and grabbed for his face, giving it all my last ounces of desperate strength. He shuddered as my nails raked his face, trying to find purchase there, still not releasing me as I tried to _show_ him who I was, _what_ I was. He slapped my hands away with his free one, but I fought it and grabbed his face again, forcing my visions into him.

I showed him my large coven and explained that this was our territory. I opened my eyes and looked at him with my stone face, my black eyes, the face of a monster. I was looking through his memories to see who had created him, but it was blank, almost like Alice. He was not that old, maybe getting ready to come up on a year, and I knew he called himself Kane.

He swatted my hand from his face so hard it was as if two granite rocks smacking together with an audible crunch. He leaned in closer to my face, his mouth opening, his teeth glistening with venom. I could smell his breath.

I hissed through my teeth, begging him. "Kane, don't do this!"

He wailed at me, enraged. He dug his nails into my throat, his fingers clenching tighter around my neck, choking me. He was so strong. I gasped for air; I could hear my own heart slamming against the inside of my chest, hear my blood pounding through my veins. His mouth was right above my collarbone, poised.

He groaned, inhaling my scent. I shivered at the feeling of his breath on my skin. "You do smell very strange…I wonder if you will make me stronger than human's blood." He lifted his face just enough to meet my eyes and smiled savagely.

I choked, pleading with him. "Stop!"

He let out a sickening laugh and laid his ice-cold lips on my neck.

I cringed back from him into the tree and started ripping at his chest like a cornered tiger; I felt my fingers pull furrows through his stony skin. I was gasping for breath; he didn't let go. I was almost done, I couldn't hang on much longer.

I knew there was nothing else I could do. He would kill me and go back for Zander. I saw it in his head.

That's when I realized: I wasn't protecting myself from hurting him, I was protecting _him_. It didn't matter if I got hurt, or even died, as long as he was safe. I couldn't let that happen, let Kane hurt him.

Everything started to go fuzzy. My eyes slipped closed, no matter how much I tried to keep them open.

Then he was gone.

I slumped down, falling onto my knees, trying to breathe, unsure what had happened.

A large, dark red wolf came soundlessly up on my left, and then a large black one came up on my right. They were terrifying, muzzles drawn back from their razor-sharp teeth, growling murderously. _Thank god!_

I sighed, weak with relief and pain. Sam and Masen.

I looked up and Seth had Kane's arm in his mouth. Kane screamed in terror and pain, thrashing against the wolf's teeth. Kane shoved Seth off him, then Masen and Sam dove in to finish him, their growls escalating to bloodcurdling snarls.

Somehow, in the struggle Kane managed to free his dismembered arm from Seth's jaws.

Wheeling suddenly, Kane ran off into the dark woods, toward the Coast, the wolves tearing off after him in hot pursuit. It was about 30 miles or so west, _they should be able to catch him_, I thought in satisfaction, allowing myself to slump face-down to the cool forest floor.

The thought of Zander interrupted my exhaustion; I pulled myself up immediately, turning to run back toward town. Just to make sure he was gone and safe.

_Yeah, right_.

I came up to the tree line near where I'd left Zander and looked around for him. _It was all too fast: he wouldn't have realized who I was, right_? I shrugged. It's not like I have to deal with him. I couldn't see him. I ran back into the woods after Masen and Seth, trying to put thoughts of Zander behind me, even though the lingering scent of him had set my chest blazing again. I got about halfway back and my phone rang.

I pulled it out of my pocket and answered, knowing immediately who it was. "Masen, what took you so long?"

He grunted, frustration coloring his voice. And worry. "Sam wanted me to wait for him, he didn't realize you were already out here, I couldn't just not listen." The whole Alpha-wolf thing. Masen was angry. As the son of an Alpha, having the hereditary dominant traits, it was often hard for him to submit to Sam's authority when Dad wasn't around. Especially now, I realized, when it had meant more danger to me. _Aw, how sweet._

As if hearing his voice had cut some cord tying me together, I slumped to the ground, unable to breathe, and I was in pain. I'd never felt anything like this before. Having such hard skin made me immune to most of the things that "normal" people experienced all the time: I wasn't accustomed to pain of a physical kind, and this was intense. I struggled to keep myself from sobbing, shoving my fist into my mouth to stifle the sound of my ragged breathing.

Someone touched my back gently; now, as I concentrated, I could feel the rips in my skin working their way closed. Apparently I had inherited the fast-healing genes from Dad.

"Did you get him?" I asked, my voice muffled from my own fists and the fact I was laying face-down. I didn't care.

Seth hissed, disgusted. "No, he got into the water and disappeared." His fingers gently massaged my shoulders, trying to work the knots from them. He was afraid to touch my back itself.

I sighed, thankful for even small miracles. "Well, I don't think he will be back this way."

"What were you thinking? Why didn't you wait?" Seth hissed, his voice outraged. He really had been scared!

I decided not to give in to sentimentality, and hissed back: "He was going after a boy in town! What did you guys want me to do, wait and watch while he made the kid his dinner?" I wondered if I did a decent job keeping emotion out of my voice. It wasn't just some boy, it was…Zander.

Seth exhaled slowly, trying to keep his patience. "Sara, you can't do this stuff alone, what if he bit you? This thing broke through skin on your back!" His hand patted me gently for emphasis. We both winced. I turned my head a bit, looking up at him and smiling wanly, trying to seem reassuring.

I grumbled back, not liking being treated as if I were helpless. "I'll be fine, it's almost better anyway, and we don't know if anything would happen to me if I _had_ been bitten." As I recalled the fear, I felt, as I said the words that we _did_ know what would have happened.

Masen appeared out of the shadows, crouching down next to us. He looked at me as if someone had died, his face pale and drawn with stress.

I groaned, rolling my eyes. "It's okay. Don't go all paternal on me."

He pulled me off the ground and into his arms, hugging me 'til I felt my bones would crack. I pushed him back, protesting, "Masen!"

He put me down gently and said, "You are _so_ lucky that mom and dad are in the middle of the Amazon and I can't call them!"

I smacked him. He just looked at me self-righteously and continued. "I'm gonna to have to call Edward or Bella. You know that, right?"

I looked up at him, horrified, then relented. "If you have to, call Bella." I knew he had to call one of them, but it _couldn't_ be Edward: he would flip out. Masen turned his hug into picking me up and we started to head home. I knew that I would get a full report in the morning. I was too tired to think. I was recalling things that Jasper had taught me, we never really went over the Newborn stuff I just know they are stronger than most vampires are, because they are so new and filled with human blood. They have no control of their emotions and they don't communicate well. Seth caught up with us as we got into the yard and Masen set me down. I looked at Seth, and he looked down at me.

He was angry, "Don't ever do that again Sara!" I looked at him in disbelief.. He turned on his heels and went inside. His room was finished so when Masen and I went inside we did not have to pass him. I noted mentally I needed to talk to Seth in the morning. I crashed in my bed and fell asleep still fully dressed. It wasn't long before I saw his eyes. This time it did not stir me, it's like I needed to see them. It made me feel like I had a purpose for my pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Long Distance Call

I sat up quickly, startled out of my deep sleep, and jumped up to run to my keyboard. I had to put the song down immediately, before the dream had time to fade at all.

The song had changed; I grabbed my sheet music and studied it, searching for where the tune had altered. It wasn't off too much, just the beginning; I scratched in the new notes and erased the old. I pulled the head phones on and started to play. It was amazing, almost perfect. It started happier than before, but went right back into the sad tones that were there before.

I sighed. _What is so sad?_ I pondered. And why was _I_ sad? Alice will be here today! I smiled at the realization and knew I should get ready… I looked at the clock: 8:08am. I was amazed, _I slept in_! Then I frowned; _I guess not really after the long night we had_.

I thought about Zander again. _Why was he out there last night, did he see me?_ I laid the head phones back onto the keyboard, still thinking. I heard a knock at the door.

I looked up, absently wondering who it might be. "Come in."

Masen opened the door and leaned in, smiling. "I called Bella this morning, she's pretty mad at you, and wants to tell Edward." The smile changed into a smirk.

I grunted, rolling my eyes in exasperation. "Is she going to?"

His smile faded, guilt flooding his face. "No… because I already told Dad."

I gasped, shocked. "You did _what_?"

Masen stepped into my room and closed the door carefully behind him. He looked at me with sad eyes and replied, "I phased this morning to see if Sam had found anything new since last night, and apparently Dad and Mom were hunting."

I looked up at him in horror, but I didn't let my emotions degrade into anger at him; it hadn't been on purpose.

Masen's shoulders slumped and he muttered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… but Dad will probably be calling very soon."

I stood up and pulled my shirt back a little, revealing where I'd been scratched the night before. It was hard to see for myself, without looking into a mirror, and I really didn't feel like doing that. "Masen, what does it look like?" I needed to prepare myself.

Masen shuddered, looking away immediately, like it hurt him to see the marks. "Looks like really old, deep scars."

I smiled, relieved. "They will be gone by tomorrow, then, and everything will be fine."

Masen hissed, shaking his head violently. "Sara, you could have been killed!."

I looked at him in disbelief, not comprehending why he was blaming _me_. "He was going after a human, isn't that your job to protect the human? It's not my fault you were so slow!"

Masen sighed, dropping his eyes from mine. "Yeah dad was pretty mad that Sam didn't get more of us out there faster." As the words escaped his mouth, my phone started to buzz loudly on my nightstand. We both looked at it in horror, seeing the familiar number scroll across the screen.

He grimaced, half-turning toward the door. "Do you want me to stay?"

I nodded and dashed to the phone, picking it up, hesitating to answer. Masen sat on the bed and I stood in the middle of the room, trying to compose myself to answer.

I opened my phone slowly. "Hello, Dad?" I spoke into the receiver, keeping my voice light and carefree. I just heard heavy breathing at first, angry and even. I could tell he wasn't fooled by my tone.

Jacob hissed into the phone, and I felt dread course through me, as if he were in the same room. "This is why I was against this! You are going back to Squamish! Today!"

I sighed, rolling my eyes and trying to not snap back. It would only make things worse. "Dad, nothing happened, I am fine, I am not going back to Squamish."

Jacob grunted, hurt and rage warring in his voice. "Sara, I saw what he did to you!"

"Well, maybe you should take another look, Masen looked at my back again this morning and it's almost perfect!" I glared at Masen, not caring for a moment that it had been unintentional for Masen to let Dad know anything at all. He avoided my gaze, squirming.

"That's not the point!" Jacob retorted; he was angry. No…past angry. Infuriated. Enraged. Losing control.

I didn't understand, what exactly was he angry at? "Dad, why are you so mad at me? I was doing what I could to help."

Jacob sighed, frustrated. "I am not mad _at_ you; we've just been searching, and have found some new information."

I got excited; my parents were looking though other ancient tribes in South America to see if they could find anyone that had run across the same things we had.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

He sighed . "Sara, I can't lose you. Please, be careful. We will be coming home next week, and we are staying in La Push."

I smiled, glad to hear him sound so much happier, so much less angry. "Ok, Dad, I love you."

"I love you, too, and so does your mom." My eyes felt hot; I had just realized how much I missed them, hearing his voice and hearing him say those words. I wiped away the tears before they fell as we hung up. Masen looked distraught.

"What, Masen?" I didn't get why he looked upset.

"He didn't even yell at you!" he huffed. "It's not fair, if it was me he would've reached through the phone and smacked me!"

I smiled, smirking at him like he had at me earlier. "Because _I_ am the girl!" Sometimes it came in handy, the little sister role.

Masen grunted, shaking his head in disgust. "Take a shower, you're filthy. We have to leave to get Alice in less than an hour."

I didn't even bother responding, sprinting toward the shower and jumping in.

After I had scrubbed myself from head to foot, I brushed through my towel-dried hair and smiled, finally feeling fairly normal again. I was so happy that Alice would be there. I ran to my room in my towel and slammed the door, eyeing my surroundings and dropping my towel, racing around getting dressed. I ended up in some faded blue jeans and a nice shirt. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs, to where Masen and Seth were sitting on the couch.

I looked at Masen with a big grin. "I'm ready if you are!"

Masen jumped up and nodded, rubbing his palms together in anticipation. Seth looked up at us with sad eyes, obviously wishing to be included.

I smiled at him, motioning toward the door. "You can come if you want, Alice loves you too."

Seth jumped up, his big goofy smile creeping across his face."You're awesome!"

"I know!" We all ran out the door, and I, of course, was pushed to the back seat again.

It was 9:15 am, and Alice's plane was due in by 11:59am. If Masen hadn't driven faster than sin then we would not have made it. It would take a normal driver about 3 hours to get to Seattle. If we had really wanted to we could have made it in one and a half hours, but Masen was talking to Seth about last night, so we would make it in two.

I sighed and pulled out my iPod, not wanting to relive last night. I scrolled through my list and picked out Paramore. I smiled as the album started and closed my eyes. The music flowed around in my head and I saw Zander again. I let myself daydream.

Why did I think of him so much? Why had I dreamed about him? What was this song? What was behind those cold, sad eyes? I opened my eyes again and looked out the window.

The next thing I knew, we were pulling into the terminal parking lot. The excitement was about to burst out of me. Masen pulled into a spot and looked back at me, serious for a moment.

He closed his eyes and grunted. "Sara, I think Alice is going to have some questions.."

I looked at him, confused. "What do you mean, Bella didn't tell anyone, right?"

Masen sighed, pointing at me. "Your neck is bruised-looking or something."

I jumped up and looked in his rear view mirror; there were very slight marks on my neck, and it almost looked like dirt, but they were shaped as if hands were wrapped around my neck. I gasped, touching the marks . They ached a little. "How did _that_ get there?"

"That stupid leech," Masen hissed.

I hissed back at him. "Stop talking like that, Dog!"

Seth looked at me, shaking his head in amazement. "Sara, you shouldn't have done that."

I just looked at him blankly and then at the clock: it read 11:17am. "Seth, let's get inside, we will just tell Alice what happened. I was doing what was right for the boy, after all."

Masen made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat. "His name is Zander, and you were rude to him the other day."

I blinked and looked at him, surprised. "You know him?"

He sighed. "His parents were killed last week, and he just moved here to live with his grandparents."

I looked at him, bewildered."How do you know that?"

Masen looked at me like I was stupid, then replied. "One, everyone was talking about it at the beach, and two, when a kid pulled up in the Weber truck I asked him."

I opened the door to the SUV and hopped out. This must be what I missed when Gabby was explaining. It suddenly made sense, her comment about the Webers being so nice and helping out. _God, I can be so blind._ This explained nothing else. Trying to put it behind me for the moment, I walked toward the terminal, not bothering to wait for the boys.

Masen and Seth were on my heels immediately. "What did I say, Ella?" Masen whined.

I shook my head, fluttering one hand at him dismissively. "Nothing, Masen, I just can't talk to Zander, let's just leave it at that." I knew I couldn't talk to him until I figured out what was wrong with me. "Seth, I have to ask you a question."

Seth perked up and took one large step, coming up beside me. "What's that?" he asked.

I didn't look at him, I just whispered. "Gabby really likes TJ, and I think one of the snob sisters is digging their claws into him."

Seth let out a loud laugh and Masen followed suit.

I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at them both. "What?" I hissed.

Seth smiled, huge and goofy. "TJ hates those girls, I bet if he would have known Gabby liked him he might do something about that, and also the snob sister comment was pretty good."

I couldn't stand Carrie and Torrey: when they weren't putting on more makeup, they were trying to put everyone else down. My phone buzzed in my pocket; I pulled it out. It was Ara calling. I answered it, "Yellow!"

She giggled, not a sound I was expecting after the way she'd been acting—and feeling--lately. Ara replied, almost singing. "I was wrong, I just had the stomach flu and was a little late!"

Even though we were walking through a large international airport, I stopped and began jumping up and down, yelling, "THANK GOD!" She was on the other end of the line, saying the same thing.

Then she calmed down and sighed, "The Cheney funeral was this morning."

"I didn't know them," I answered, feeling awful.

"Me neither, but it's just so sad, that poor kid." I knew she was talking about Zander.

I caught myself before the flood of questions about Zander entered my mind. I focused on Ara. I sighed, "I know, you can see the pain in his eyes."

Ara gasped. "You've seen him? No one else has, what does he look like?"

My face grew hot, and I replied, keeping my voice as low as possible. "Dark hair, it's always messy but it's straight so it just hangs in his face on one side, and he has the most intense blue eyes I have ever seen, Ara, they are _amazing_."

She giggled wildly. "When did you see him?"

I couldn't understand her giggling, but I took a deep breath. "I saw him at Weber's Song."

Ara laughed, understanding. "Is that why you ran?"

I gasped, then bit my lip. "I guess you can say that."

She giggled again. "You like him!"

I shook my head, "No, it's not like that, I don't even know him!"

Ara sighed, always the romantic. "You know, he is supposed to be an amazing musician."

I blinked and shook my head, surprised. "How do you get all this gossip, we're out of school!"

"I live on the reservation, and all the kids have been at the beach this week, talking about the NEW kid."

"Well, I have to get Alice now. Ara, I will talk to you later, I am glad your problem fixed itself, so to speak." I _so_ still wanted to keep talking to her about Zander.

Masen tugged on my arm and pulled me in his direction, dragging me behind him. I poked him, protesting. "Hey, I can walk!"

Masen laughed, pointing toward the sign indicating Alice's gate. "Well, _we_ are going this way." He released me and smiled down at me knowingly.

I looked at him, questioning. "What?"

Masen shook his head, chuckling. "You l_ike_ Zander, _that's_ why you were mean! Well, maybe you weren't mean, you just couldn't talk." He laughed at his own joke.

I glared at him. "Masen, it's not like that, I don't even know him!"

Masen shook his head, not buying it for a minute, grinning hugely. "You didn't see what your face looked like when you described him just now, _Oh Ara his eyes_!" He doubled over in laughter.

Seth just stood there, looking at Masen intensely. I wasn't sure what _that_ was all about, but I looked down to where the gates were. That's when I saw the pixie dancing our way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Alice in Wonderland

I couldn't even control myself, I was so excited. That's when I saw them, right behind her: Bella, Edward and Jasper. _Oh no_…

"Oh, they know," I muttered, dejected.

Masen stared at them all and nodded agreement, his laughter gone. "I think your right."

Edward looked as if he were deep in concentration, his golden eyes hard on mine.

I looked at him, trying to meet his gaze without flinching. _'Why are you here?'_

Edward smiled, showing his glittering teeth. _'Why would I miss your birthday?'_ We'd had countless conversations like this since I was a child.

I smiled back. _'I would have been sad, you're right.'_

Edwards smile faded as he approached, his eyes shifting down_. 'What happened to your neck?'_

I covered it with my hand, _Bella hadn't told them. What do I tell them?_

Edward eyed Bella and then me, one eyebrow lifting, his jaw flexing. "How about the truth!" he hissed through his teeth.

I frowned and touched his face, like I was greeting him, and closed my eyes. I showed him everything, everything except my dreams and the… issues with Zander. Just what had happened last night in the woods and in town?

He groaned, rubbing his forehead in frustration. "Sarabella, you were told to stay in."

"I needed to feed," I retorted, feeling defensive.

Masen stared at me, understanding dawning on his face. "She didn't tell me."

I stared back at him, angry now. "I don't understand why everyone is making a big deal out of this, and I _always_ feed alone. I just did what I had to do when I could, because since the pack was too damn slow, he would have killed Zander!" Everyone but Alice looked at me in shock.

Jasper was the first one to recover. "Who is Zander?" he asked quietly. All of them had the same question.

I sighed and looked at Masen. "Apparently, Masen knows him better than I do."

Masen shrugged. "He just a kid that moved here when his parents were killed last week, he is staying with the Weber's." All four of their faces turned to Masen in unison, surprised at what he had said.

Alice gasped. "Who died?"

Masen shrugged. "The Cheneys?"

Edward quickly looked at Bella, who seemed as if she was about to fall over in shock. Edward put his arms around her and comforted her, whispering into her ear until she regained her composure. If Bella could have shed tears she would have been sobbing.

Jasper looked at me and said, "Sara, can you please show me what happened last night?"

I nodded and touched his face and closed my eyes. After a few minutes he tensed under my palm, hissing, "You fought a new born _alone_?"

I stomped my foot, about to lose my temper. "All of you, stop it now! What else could I have done?" I felt the rage growing in my chest, threatening to take over. Jasper eyed me for a moment, then laid his hands on my shoulders gently, using his gift to calm me. Smoothly, quietly, the rage went, draining away into nothingness, replaced with a general sense of calm well-being. Jasper can control the emotions around him, and the emotions around him can control him.

I smiled, relieved and a bit embarrassed at having almost lost control. "Thank you, Jasper." He smiled at me gently. He always understood.

Alice danced around me, fussing with my hair and patting my face. "Ok, I am _not_ going to fight with you right now, I want to go shopping, and I knew you would be fine."

I smiled and clapped my hands together, excited at the prospect. "Who's coming?" I looked around at everyone standing in front of me, knowing immediately what their answers would be.

Jasper and Edward took a step toward Masen and Seth, all shaking their heads no. _Boys_. "I think we will ride back with Masen and Seth if that's ok," Edward said, grinning.

Bella grinned in relief, following the men "Do you mind if I go back to Forks also? I really want to see Charlie." She hated shopping and girliness in general.

I smiled a satisfied smile, it was all as I'd thought it would be. "That's fine, no one to slow us down or to complain!"

Edward looked at me, his eyes serious again. _'We will talk when you get home. I have some other questions for you, about some people.'_ I saw him eye Seth and then looked back at me.

I raised my eyebrow. '_Seth?'_

Edward just nodded and didn't elaborate any further. They walked out to the parking lot. I smiled at Alice and we grabbed each other's hands and giggled.

Alice stopped, looking back over her shoulder. "I have to get a car." She walked to the front of the airport and rented a car while I watched the planes taking off and landing, trying to keep my thoughts neutral and completely in the present.

We loaded into the little black sports car she had rented for the week.

She smiled at me expectantly; I looked at her, confused. "What, Alice?"

"I had a vision," she sung.

I shook my head, still feeling in the dark. "Ok, that's not out of the ordinary, right?" Then I remembered what she had said a few minutes earlier, 'That she knew I would be fine.' I just stared at her, confused.

Her smile grew larger, her teeth glittering. "You were in it! I still can't see Jacob or Masen, but maybe I am getting attuned to you and your mother."

I shook my head. "Alice, I am technically less of a vampire than my mother is. It can't work that way."

Alice sighed. "Well, you took almost all of the vampire traits and nothing from the other side." She smiled, touching my hand. "Your skin is even cold."

I looked at her, debating on whether to tell her…then decided. "I got hurt last night, Alice." I touched the bruises on my neck.

Alice's eyes traveled down to my neck; she huffed, angry. "You should not have fought alone, that is true, but it was a _newborn_, and Jasper has never taught you to fight a new born!"

I nodded, thinking I understood. "Bella told you?"

She shook her head. "No, that was my vision." You saved that boy, sorry, _Zander_, I saw you do it."

I smiled, pleased. "You didn't tell anyone, right?"

Alice chuckled. "Well, I never _told_ anyone, but Edward _saw_ it as I saw it. We knew you were ok, I saw you run back to town and check on Zander. Edward almost took my head off when you disappeared, but then he realized Masen had you." She rolled her eyes at the blind spot that the shape-shifters caused in her vision.

I looked at her, confused. "Alice, he ripped through my skin and bruised my neck, if that's what you call this." I said, pointing at my neck again.

Alice sighed. "I caught the vision so late, you were already tracking. I saw that if I called you that it would slow you down, and you would have been too late for either you or Zander. I could do nothing to interfere, if it would have played out any differently, you or Zander or perhaps both of you would be dead now, I know that for a fact."

I looked at Alice, dumbfounded. Suddenly, the weight of everyones words sunk in. They were all afraid for me, they didn't want to lose me—and they almost had, through my impulsive actions. I really had almost died. And even worse, Zander had almost died.

But I still wouldn't have done anything differently.

I looked at her with tears in my eyes, begging her to explain. "Alice, I couldn't let him take him!" I strained under the pain of my words, not liking to admit to how deeply Zander had touched me…and we'd hardly even spoken.

We were still sitting in the parking lot, motionless. I looked around, making sure there was no one watching us. I leaned over to Alice, stretching out my hand. "I will _show_ you." I touched her face and showed her the dreams from the start, I let her hear his song, and I let her feel the pain of breathing his scent.

She gasped, her golden eyes far away as she relived my memories. "This is wonderful!"

I looked at her in disbelief, pulling my hand away. "Wonderful? This is horrible, Alice; I don't know what's wrong with me! I have never felt this way before!"

Alice smiled brightly, shaking her head in wonder. "It's amazingly over-powering, I can only imagine what it is like for you, I always wondered what the draw was actually reminiscent of. You will never feel this way about anyone else, Sara." She fluttered her eyelashes at me, coyly. "Do you know this Zander at all?"

I shook my head violently. "No, I don't know anything about him. That's part of why I'm so frustrated by this!"

She sighed, patting my hand comfortingly. "We will have to find out some things, before I can give you my theory. Does he go to school with you?"

I grunted, "I don't even know how old he is, and school doesn't start until Monday, so I do not know."

Alice hummed, her eyes drifting up as she considered and tried to _see_.

"Why do you think you had a vision about me?" I finally asked.

Alice smiled, her eyes finding me again. "I think that goes along with my theory, and I think that I haven't seen your mother yet because she is always with Jacob, and most of the time you are with Masen. They block me, and I don't think I will _ever_ see them."

I pondered her statement and let it rest.

She started the car and we took off, headed into town, Alice smiling the whole way.

Alice looked at my confused face and sighed, "Didn't Edward ever tell you about when he met Bella?"

I shook my head. "We never talked about it. He gave me some of his journals, I have not read them all yet, and I looked through them the other night and could not find any of them from before he left. They start on the plane trip back from Italy."

Alice grumbled, making a face. "Why would he leave those out?" She sighed. "I have an idea, but we have to wait."

I looked at her, curious: it wasn't like her to keep things from me, unless there was a surprise attached, but this didn't seem promising.

We spent the rest of the day shopping and picking out clothes and accessories and laughing, the earlier conversation far behind us. I was happy and forgot for a while about all the confusion from earlier that day and even the night before.

The sun was starting to set, so we packed up the little car and she drove us toward Forks as I told her about all the kids from school and Ara's scare. She listened and added plenty of input; Alice always knows when to say the right things. I was happy; my mood had not changed since Jasper calmed me.

She gave me an update on my parents. Apparently, they had found a tribe in the Amazon called the Matis; the Jaguar People, and Jacob was trying to get some answers.

Apparently, they had been stalked by a large Jaguar, which at first seemed to only be stalking Nessie. When it caught up to them it seemed scared. Jacob thought it was a shape shifter and that it was scared when he phased, or maybe because the cold one the Jaguar had been stalking wasn't so cold after all.

I sighed. "That must be what he was so angry about this morning."

Alice laughed. "Yes, on top of what _you_ did."

I stared at her my jaw dropped open. "I thought you said…"

She cut me off. "I was just referring to what had him stressed out, not that there wasn't anything we could have done."

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, willing the courage to ask my question. "Alice, do you think if I get bitten I will die?"

Alice's eyes narrowed. "Sara, I don't know, it's still too scary to think about. Venom hurts even us, ask Jasper! It will kill a shape shifter, I don't know if it would change you or kill you."

I sighed, closing my eyes, and I saw _him_, not just his eyes, I _saw_ him, all of him. He seemed to glow, and I heard the song, the vision was so clear this time; the song surrounded me, enveloped me like another layer of skin.

Alice laughed, her wise golden eyes knowing. "Are you thinking of him?" She didn't sound mocking at all.

I smiled softly, giving up. "Yes, and I don't know why."

Then my phone buzzed in my pocket; I pulled it out without looking. "Hello?"

Bella whispered into the phone without preamble. "Sara, you are staying with us tomorrow night, but tonight we will not be here, we need to hunt, do you have plans tomorrow?"

I sighed, realizing my time of freedom had abruptly expired. The jailors had arrived. "No, I do not."

"I'm sorry, Sara, I really want to see you, but I need to hunt, and so does Jasper. We didn't think we were coming until tomorrow."

"Mia, it's ok," I replied

She exhaled in relief as I used my name for her, then whispered, "I love you, stay in tonight."

I groaned. "Yes, Mia, I will stay in tonight, and I love you too." I hung up my phone and looked at Alice. "Why is everyone acting so strange?"

She smiled ruefully. "Bella hates parties."

I grunted. "It's not her birthday!"

Alice looked at me, rolling her eyes for effect. "Does it matter?"

I shrugged; I guessed she was right.

Alice pulled into the driveway at the Chief's house,."I will see you tomorrow, I have to hunt, also."

I smiled and hugged her, then I grabbed my stuff, jumped out of the car, and ran towards the door. I turned around and waved until she was gone down the road.

I pushed the door in with my elbow, juggling my packages. Seth was on the couch; he looked up when the door opened, like he'd been waiting for me. I smiled at him and he smiled back, huge and goofy as always.

I looked around setting my things down on the table. "Where's Masen?"

He shrugged. "Running a patrol. I am about to go out and run with him, he just wanted me to make sure you made it in." He cocked his head to the side, looking intently at me. "The bruises on your neck are almost gone."

I smiled and rubbed my neck, glad to know. "Good."

Seth looked at me for a minute longer, his dark eyes enigmatic, and then jumped up.

I smiled. "Seth, Alice said she had a vision last night about what happened, and if anything had changed then you could be mad, but she knew it was going to be ok."

Seth groaned, staring up at the ceiling. "It doesn't change that you should _not_ have been there by yourself!" Then he seemed to realize something, looking down at me in surprise. "Wait, she had a vision about you? Really? That's amazing."

I smiled in agreement.

Seth smiled back. "I'm not mad anymore, I'm sorry about that."

I hugged him, enjoying his musky warmth. "I'm sorry too, next time you shouldn't run so slowly!"

He laughed, his hot chest vibrating against my cheek. "I know." He squeezed me tightly and pulled me back to look down at my face. His face was glowing, intense, his eyes burning with some strong emotion.

I smiled at him, confused, and then it dawned on me what was happening. He was _too_ intense. About _me_. I stepped back, breaking contact with him. "Don't make Masen wait, and I am going to bed, 'night!" My words tumbled out on top of each other; I ran up the stairs, not looking back once. What had changed?

"It doesn't take much." Edward's voice came just as I opened my bedroom door.

I stopped in the doorway, startled, then smiled, looking at him, where he stood silhouetted against the window. "What are you doing here?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Imprint

He smiled back. "I came to warn you."

"Warn me about what Grandpa?" I went into the room and shut the door quietly behind me, dropping my shopping bags onto the floor.

He laughed, golden eyes full of mirth. "Well, there will be a party, and there will be a few people there."

I smiled my hapless crooked smile, which is a lot like his. "I am not my mother _or_ grandmother."

He let out a low whine, shaking his head at memories. "I know, but sometimes I just expect that fear of crowds to surface in you."

I chuckled, plopping down on the bed."Maybe I am more Cullen than Swan."

He came over to the bed and hugged me, pulling back again to look me in the eye very seriously. "Sara, be more careful."

I growled, although I expected more of that admonition than that; I couldn't help myself. "Edward, you know better than I do that what happened was what _needed_ to happen."

He smiled gently and released the hug, sitting down next to me. "I know, princess, but just don't put yourself in those situations!"

I smiled at my very old nickname. He used to call me that when I was tiny. "Edward, what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" Recalling the airport, and the comment he made as I entered the room.

He sighed, pursing his lips, his expression suddenly unhappy. "I think Seth is starting to feel a certain way about you."

I groaned, my head falling forward. "I know, I just figured that out, but I think he forgets we are related."

Edward smiled, shaking his head . "Sara, it's so far back it doesn't matter, and your great grandfather married his mother, not a big deal, really."

I laughed. "He is a shape shifter, so he has a soul mate somewhere that _isn't_ me. There is no point in getting hurt, I can't go through what Leah is still going through."

Edward nodded, his expression sad at the mention of Leah's continuing pain. Even though they were never each others' favorite people, they did care about each other enough for him to feel sorry for her. "I know, Sara, I just don't want you to not find some kind of happiness, even if it's a short high school crush."

I looked at him, surprised. "Seth has not made his feelings known. At least, not with words."

Edward coughed, glancing down at me, seeming a bit embarrassed. "I think _that_ is what he intends to give you for your birthday."

I gasped. "He told you that?"

Edward smiled broadly and crooked. "Not… directly."

I laughed nervously, remembering the airport and our silent exchanges.

Edward smoothed back the hair from my forehead, his fingers brushing my skin. I knew he should have felt cold to me, but he felt…normal. "Just let him down gently, sweetheart, he will understand, especially if you make your points like you did just now to me. Seth is a good kid, and I consider him one of us, he has done a lot for this family through the years."

"I love Seth, I would never want to hurt him, he is like a brother to me."

Edward laughed a little."I have heard that before about the Quileute boys."

I smiled, meeting his eye to convince him. "It's ok, Edward."

He nodded and got up again, stepping toward the window. "I am going to catch up with everyone else. Since there is going to be a party in the very near future filled with humans, it's probably best that none of us are hungry." He grinned.

I smiled and waved as he ducked out the window, then I lay down, closing my eyes, thinking about what Edward had said. _Seth? Goodness_.

I spent all of the next day at the big, white Cullen house with Ara and Gabby. We passed the time with Alice and Bella, planning the events for the next day. _My birthday_, I smiled at the thought, _I will be able to drive myself to school on Monday!_ Gabby and Ara were just as excited about that particular occurrence. _Ara will still have to catch the bus, because she lives out on the reservation, on the way to school, but now I can at least take her home._

Gabby was ecstatic about the new information I had given her about TJ; at first she was mad that I had even talked to Seth about her, but after she had gotten my answer she was quite pleased.

I told her, "At least I didn't talk to Masen, he would have run straight to TJ and told him; at least we can trust Seth."

Gabby giggled, shrugging. "At least he doesn't like them."

I agreed, giggling along with her."At least we have that."

Ara was in a much better mood now that her scare was over; everything worked out so well for the day. I didn't think even once about Seth's impending present for me, but… my mind did stumble across Zander a few too many times that day; I wondered when I would hear Alice's ideas.

The sun was setting and the shadows were lengthening when I realized that it had gotten late and Jasper and Edward were still out. I knew the girls had to go home for the evening, so Bella drove them both home and I went along for the ride. Bella was all smiles as we dropped Ara off last at the reservation.

I looked at her, wondering what was so funny, and smiled. Her good mood was infectious. "Mia, what is it?"

Bella laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. "I have never had so much fun planning for a party!"

I laughed with her. "Because it's not for you or mom, it's hard to plan parties when you know the person you are planning them for hate them!"

She grunted, her grin wry. "I guess you're right, I just realized why Alice loves this so much."

"I am glad!"

She turned to look at me, not looking at the road. It should have bothered most people, but I knew she could handle just about anything. "Sara, I love you, and I am glad you are spending time with Charlie."

I frowned, wondering where she was going with that. "I just don't want to not know him."

Bella huffed and grabbed my hand as she looked back at the road. The rain started to spatter the windshield, streaking the glass. She flicked on the wipers, even though I knew she didn't need them. Old habits die hard. "I know…I keep thinking he will be here forever, like us." Her face, still so young, was very sad as she thought.

I sighed. This is not what I wanted to talk about; it is too sad to know you will outlive so many of the ones you love by the span of eternity.

We pulled up into the almost-hidden drive leading to the Cullen house, driving in silence as we approached it.

I looked at the house, looming huge and white in the gloomy evening. There seemed to be tons of activity, but I didn't think much of it, since vampires don't have to sleep. I jumped out of the car and ran to the door, Bella hot on my heels like she was missing something. I looked back at her quizzically; the smile had returned to her face. I threw the door open and there, standing in the living room, was Masen and… our parents!

I smiled with all my glory, even thought I had a crooked smile; I was so overwhelmed I ran to them, my arms held out wide like I had when I was a little gir, begging to be picked up. I buried my face in my father's huge chest, feeling the tears burning my eyes; I inhaled deeply, his musky smell so familiar and comforting. My mother joined the hug, wrapping her arms around us both, and we all laughed. I was so happy I felt dizzy.

"I missed you guys!" I finally managed to choke out, once the embrace had loosened a bit.

My mother pulled me to her and dried my face, her radiant grin lighting up the whole room."You think we would miss your birthday?" She shook her head in mock disapproval, her coppery curls bouncing around her shoulders.

I smiled, wiping my eyes again. "No, I just knew you were so busy!"

My father clapped us both on the shoulder, his deep voice booming, his wide smile so white in his brown face. "I know we were busy, and so were you, but we have a surprise!" Everyone looked at him expectantly.

My father turned a bit, sweeping his arm in a showman's gesture toward the staircase. "We brought new friends!"

At the top of the steps appeared four people, strangers: an older man, a teenage boy, and twin teenage girls. At least, I _thought_ they were twins.

I gasped, my eyes wide as I stared at the newcomers. "What is this?" I whispered. They weren't human…

They looked down at us, seeming nervous. The old man started carefully down the steps, closely followed by the boy and the girls.

Jacob walked toward them, his arms held out in a welcoming gesture, and turned back toward us. "This is Chief Epapa, of the Matis Tribe, out of the Vale do Javari, in Brazil." He pointed behind the older man, to the boy and then the girls. "This is Tanun, his son. He is about eighteen years old, and these are his twin girls, Usi and Waka." They all nodded in acknowledgment at his introduction, their faces still showing their nervousness. The girls clung to each other, and seemed to be trying to hide behind their very young-looking father.

Masen seemed to be caught off guard, his mouth half-open as if he was going to say something but couldn't get it out. I realized he was eyeing the girls.

I rolled my eyes and laughed under my breath, "Such a boy."

He grunted at me, still not looking at me. He was looking at the girls intently…and they were staring back at him. "Shut it!" he hissed.

Our mother caught my eye and whispered to me, "It's more than that, and we had no idea."

I shook my head, not understanding.

Everyone gathered in the living room and took seats on the various couches and chairs, or leaned against a handy wall. The Matis Indians sat on the big white couch, still looking very nervous.

Jacob smiled, looking around the room at the assembled family. He seemed very proud of himself. "We have found another ancient tribe that had similar legends as we do."

Edward grinned. "I didn't think that you could share your secrets."

Jacob smiled like he wanted the question asked; Edward may have red his mind. "Well, I am an Alpha and so is Tanun, so when I phased to protect Nessie from the jaguar that had been stalking us, I heard him, and he heard me. That's why he got scared and ran." He looked over at me, and I remembered what he had said on the phone before. "They had never encountered anything similar to me or Nessie before. We sought him out, and he came to talk to me after several hours, telling me that the tribal elders would enjoy meeting with us." He nodded to Epapa, as if encouraging him to continue the story.

Epapa stood up, clearing his throat, looking around at all the faces. "This was new and strange, meeting these people. We do not like new in most times, but these were not the pale faces of ancient times that would bring the death sickness, this was our ancient brother." He smiled at Jacob; his voice sounded scratchy and his accent was strange.

I leaned forward, fascinated. "So you guys don't turn into wolves, but jaguars?"

Epapa smiled and nodded. "Yes, young _chidado_."

I raised my brow in confusion, and one of the twins leaned forward and looked at me. When she spoke her voice was soft, and she had a slight accent, but not as thick as her father's. "Do not worry, that word means woman, he called you a young woman. He doesn't usually enjoy speaking English."

I smiled back, understanding. "Your name is Waka, right?"

She smiled brightly, her eyes lighting up. "Yes, that is right, you must be Sarabella! I have heard many stories of you and your brother." I looked over at Masen, who was still staring at Usi with an unreadable expression on his face.

Tanun stood up next to his father and spoke to us all- "This has been a great learning experience, there have been many _Mor'te Ba'I Iponga_ and _Exohi_ hunting our lands and the Tribes around us, so I thought when I caught Mrs. Nessie's scent she was a _Mor'te Ba'I Exohi_ that had taken another human." He pointed at Jacob, smiling a little. "I just thought he was from another tribe."

Jacob nodded, chuckling.

Tanun continued. "Then he changed, I had never seen a man change into a _Wapa_. I was afraid, why would this shifter protect the _Mor'te Ba'l_? Then I heard her heart beat, and I was afraid, and ran back to the village and spoke with my elders."

I raised my hand, not able to restrain my curiosity anymore. "What are _Mor'te Ba'l Iponga_ and _Exohi_ and what is a _Wapa_?"

Tanun smiled at me. "I do not know how to translate it properly, but "_Mor'te Ba'l_" is literally "_dead moon_," and "_Iponga_" and "_Exohi_" mean "_man_" and "_woman_," it's like a "_Dead man with the face of the moon, like pale but glows_?" He shrugged at me.

I smiled, everything clicking home at once. "The cold ones?"

He nodded, glancing at my "cold one" family members. "Yes, I have heard that term too, Vampeer?"

"Yes, vampire."

He laughed, looking over at Jacob. "And _Wapa_ means dog."

Everyone laughed, especially Edward, who always enjoyed ribbing my father; Jacob rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Even _they_ think you're a dog!" Jasper managed to gasp out, punching Edward in the shoulder; they collapsed into guffaws.

Jacob snorted and laughed too, unable to deny the joke.

Nessie spoke, trying to ignore the laughing men and tell the story. "So, we spent the time we could in the village, and were just planning to come back after your birthday, but Epapa wanted to meet the Quileute elders, so we brought everyone back, and found out even more than we thought we would."

I looked at her, confused. "How long have you been here?"

Nessie smiled at me., "Since this morning. We were in La Push with the elders, and we found out why some things have not happened to certain people yet." She and Jacob locked eyes, both grinning in an odd way, almost proudly.

I was growing more confused by the moment. "What do you mean?"

She looked at Masen and Usi, her smile conspiratorial and sweet, then to me. "Well…Leah has imprinted… and so has Masen."

I gasped, feeling as if my eyes might fall out of my head in shock. "On _each other_?"

Nessie laughed, shaking her head at the thought of that. "No, Sara, on the Matis Indians." She cast a meaningful glance in Masen's direction expectantly.

I looked at Masen, seeing his face anew. Now I understood the intensity he'd been directing at Usi. It was like how my father looked at my mother, like Sam and Emily…all the others. Others that I envied. "Oh."

She continued, "Leah and Tanun have imprinted, and so have Masen and Usi."

I nodded. Great, more lovey-dovey crap to deal with.

Edward laughed, shaking his head and not meeting my eye.

'_Get out of my head.' _

He turned to me and looked hurt.

'_Sorry.'_ I thought. But I really wasn't very sorry.

I looked at everyone and realized I was just exhausted. I stretched and yawned.

Edward smiled and looked at me, "You will be sleeping in my room, Usi can sleep in Alice's room, Waka will be in Rosalie's room and Tanun and Epapa we have a guest room set up with two beds if that will be ok?"

Epapa nodded at Edward and smiled, "That will be very great of you."

Alice took Waka and Usi up there their rooms, and Edward escorted Epapa and Tanun to their room.

I looked at Masen who looked so distraught now that Usi was gone. I sighed, "Masen will you be ok?"

He nodded and stood up, "I am going to crash on the couch."

I smiled thinking about how Seth was camped out on our couch.

Masen grunted as he plopped down on the couch, "Ella, are you mad at me now?"

I moaned, "No as long as you don't forget about me."

He grunted, "How can I forget the best little sister ever."

I stood up and headed for the stairs, "You don't have to lie to me too."

I walked into Edward's old room and there was a bed but not much else they weren't planning to be here too long. I threw the covers back and looked for something to wear; on the floor at the end of the bed was a bag with my clothes in it. I loved this room with all the glass. I turned off the light and jumped into bed. It was like sleeping in a tree house. I smiled and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before sleep took me. I started dreaming those eyes that trap me, but it changed so quickly, I was running on the roof tops again but something was different I knew it was coming, what might have happened, I couldn't stop it, I couldn't wake myself. I watched Kane jump out of the tree line and straight at Zander; I couldn't run fast enough it was as if I was being held back. My hands were outstretched toward him; it was as if I could feel him on my fingertips. I was too late, I got there to see his lifeless eyes. A fire consumed my soul, a burn I had never felt before, it wasn't the same as when I smell him, it was new, like my heart had been torn out. I just wanted to feel the burn, the fire of his sweetness.

I woke myself screaming, "No, No, No, Not him!"

I opened my eyes and realized I had been dreaming. That didn't change the burn in my chest and on my face. There was a tap on the door, and it was cracked open, I looked up with tears streaming down my face. I gasped rubbing them away but they just kept flowing.

Bella poked her head in, "Sara, are you ok?"

I sniffled, "Yes Mia."

She opened the door all the way at my lie. I looked at her, I was trembling. She rushed to the bed and touched my hair; I could tell she was avoiding my face so she didn't have to see what I saw. I just blinked and wiped my face again, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Bella smiled, "It's been a long day."

I choked through my tears, "May be so, just stress."

Bella pushed my hair back and looked into my eyes, "You can talk to me you know that right?"

I nodded, "I know."

She stood up, "What do you want me to tell everyone else that is freaked out about your screaming?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Whatever you need to tell them."

She nodded, "Try to get some sleep dear, we have a long day tomorrow, just say my name if you need me again."

"Yes, Mia." I whispered and lay my head on my pillow. I closed my eyes the darkness enclosed around me. I don't remember anything else.


End file.
